Tenías que ser tú
by yunypotter19
Summary: Lady Granger, no quería bajo ningún concepto pertenecer a la alta sociedad londinense, pero por azares del destino, termina mudándose con su tío, el que a partir de ese momento será su protector y con el que hará un trato. Si tras una temporada con él, no decide quedarse, la dejará marchar. Todo marcha según su plan, hasta que se cruza con el joven y prepotente Lord Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada, dejen todo lo que seguramente están deseando tirarme en el suelo, por favor.

Sé que he estado muy perdida, pero ya me he quedado más libre y creo que podré retomar todas mis historias.

El hecho de que reaparezca con una nueva, no es mi culpa.

Échensela a Drys, que fue la que me mostró una foto de Emma en su nuevo papel como Meg, en Mujercitas, y avivó mi mente para crear esta nueva historia. La segunda creo que es romántica ambientada en una época diferente.

Ya me diréis que os parece este nuevo comienzo para esta parejita, y si os portáis bien, os traeré actualizaciones más seguidas.

Os dejo con el capítulo, nos vemos pronto, o eso espero.

**Tenías que ser tú:**

**Sinopsis completa:**

Lady Granger, no quería bajo ningún concepto pertenecer a la alta sociedad londinense, pero por azares del destino, termina mudándose con su tío, el que a partir de ese momento será su protector y con el que hará un trato. Si tras una temporada en la alta sociedad, no decide quedarse, él la dejará marchar.

Todo augura que podrá cumplir su, hasta que llega su baile de presentación y se cruza en su camino, el joven carismático y prepotente Lord Potter, quien la hará querer demostrar, que no solo puede pertenecer a la alta sociedad, sino que además podrá meterse en un sinfín de problemas por el camino arrastrándolo a él de paso.

El joven Lord Potter desea para su vida algo diferente al sendero que le están marcando paso a paso, por lo que cuando se cruza Lady Granger en este, solo puede sentirse cada vez más atraído hacía ella y su mundo del revés.

**Capítulo 1.**

Londres 1825

Londres, era todo lo que ella había imaginado y se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Aquello no estaba hecho para ella, detestaba que la hubiesen obligado a viajar hasta allí. Deseaba poder odiar a su padre por permitir que le hicieran aquello.

Cuando descendió del carruaje que la había llevado, no sabía a donde debía ir o cómo se esperaba que actuara.

—Por aquí Lady Granger. — fulminó con sus marrones ojos al tipo que había viajado con ella. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!, y no porque se hubiese comportado mal con ella, todo lo contrario, Lord Remus Lupin había sido todo un caballero, compresivo y buen compañero de viaje, pero era quien la había alejado de todo su mundo.

El hombre sonrió tristemente, comprendiendo su enfado, ¿por qué no podía odiarla por como lo había tratado durante todo el trayecto hasta allí?, sabía que se había comportado como una muchacha mal criada y caprichosa, con toda la intención de que la regresaran a su hogar. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, aguantando estoicamente con toda su paciencia.

Sin duda habían escogido bastante bien a su guardián.

—Sé que ahora no puede comprender las decisiones que se han tomado respecto a su futuro, señorita, pero le garantizo que ha sido por su bien. Aquí se encontrará segura y podrá disfrutar de la temporada.

La temporada, odiaba aquello, su madre había dedicado bastante tiempo a hablarle a ella y a su mejor amiga de aquel acontecimiento que se celebraba todos los años, en donde las muchachas más jóvenes se presentaban en sociedad, para que los caballeros pudieran estudiarlas como si de un caballo se tratara y luego comenzaban con la caza de la más bonita, la más rica, o la más conveniente. ¿Cómo podían prestarse a semejante vejación?, ¿Es que acaso todas las mujeres de Londres habían decidido no tener ni una pizca de amor propio?

—No comparto sus ideas en lo relativo a la diversión Lord Lupin. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo he de permanecer prisionera aquí? —Consultó, el hombre sonrió y le ofreció su brazo para que ella se sostuviera de él y comenzaron a caminar por la alargada calle.

Londres era oscuro, y el bullicio de sus calles la sorprendió, sobre todo algunos comportamientos que le parecieron curiosos. Cuando Lord Lupin la hizo girar en una de las calles se sorprendió ante el hermoso parque que se extendía ante ellos.

—Estamos en Hyde Park Lady Granger. — La sonrisa de Lord Lupin pasó desapercibida para ella, pues no podía dejar de observar aquel maravilloso lugar. Acababa de encontrar el que seguramente sería su refugio en toda aquella pesadilla. —Debemos continuar con nuestro camino, si lo desea, podría traerla otro día para disfrutar del parque como se merece.

Esas palabras la hicieron sonreír y con semejante expresión se volvió a mirar a Lord Lupin, quien al verla retrocedió un paso:

—Eso sería estupendo, Lord Lupin, no permitiré que olvide sus palabras. —Cuando dejó de mirarlo, se perdió el momento en que Lord Lupin cerraba la boca y negaba aturdido.

—No lo olvidaré, Lady Granger, pero debemos continuar. —algo renuente, retomo el camino junto a Lord Lupin. Sin dejar de ver Hyde Park, caminaron otro tramo y de repente se detuvieron.

—Lupin, viejo amigo, ¿cómo has estado? —Al escuchar la voz alegre de un hombre, dejó de mirar el parque y posó su mirada en los recién llegados. Eran un hombre y una mujer, ambos con ropas elegantes. Él llevaba un traje negro, con camisa blanca, no obstante, pese a que se veía a la legua lo caro que tenían que haber resultado semejantes prendas, el hombre llevaba la chaqueta quitada y apoyada en su hombro de forma descuidada. Su cabello negro estaba completamente despeinado y su camisa algo alborotada, las mangas estaban recogidas hasta los codos y de su brazo venía agarrada la mujer más hermosa que ella jamás había visto.

Sus ojos eran verdes jade, y su larga melena roja como el fuego, había pecas esparcidas por todo su rostro, pero en lugar de afearla, la convertían en la mujer con más vida. Sus labios, carnosos, formaban una alegre sonrisa que contagiaba a quien la viera.

—Lord y Lady Gryffindor, un gusto verlos. — La sonrisa del hombre desapareció en el acto mostrando ahora un semblante serio. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Lady Gryffindor lo interrumpió:

—Remus, amigo, sabes perfectamente que no necesitas utilizar esa formalidad con nosotros y mucho menos cuando estamos solos. ¿Quién es la encantadora muchacha que te acompaña?, creía conocer a todas las debutantes de este año, pero parece ser que una se me escapó. —Se puso rígida al notar la calculadora mirada de la mujer sobre ella. No sabía exactamente por qué la estaba estudiado tan detenidamente, pero no le gustaba nada.

Lady Gryffindor, sin perder su amable sonrisa, observó primero sus cabellos, seguramente despreciando sus rizos y ese castaño tan simple que tenía, pero que ella adoraba, después se fijó en su rostro y seguidamente pasó a evaluar sus ropas. Se sintió terriblemente incómoda y enfadada reclamó:

—No tiene por qué conocerme Lady Gryffindor, no soy ninguna debutante, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y si es posible, me marcharé de aquí a la mayor brevedad posible. —Lord Lupin, a mi lado, apretó su agarre sobre mi brazo y me hizo callar, mientras que para su sorpresa, Lord y Lady Gryffindor rompieron a reír sin ningún reparo.

—Increíble, ¿esta es ella? —preguntó Lord Gryffindor mirando a Lord Lupin sin dejar de sonreír divertido. Lord Lupin suspiró:

—Así es, acabamos de llegar, aún no se la he presentado a su familia.

—Ellos no son nada mío. — recriminó molesta. Su madre se había largado y había hecho jurar a su padre que la mandaría con sus parientes de Londres llegado el momento. Lo que sucedió unos meses atrás, cuando su padre, tras una larga depresión, cayó enfermo, primero vinieron a reclamar deudas que ella desconocía que existieran, y poco a poco el que había sido su hogar, quedó completamente desolado, todas sus pertenencias habían desaparecido. A su padre lo habían acogido unos amigos y cuando ella quiso quedarse con él, su padre la echó de allí.

Y días después apareció Lord Lupin, un abogado con un montón de papeles y que venía con órdenes de trasladarla a Londres, para encontrarse con su nueva familia y como ella era mujer, y no solo eso, sino que no contaba ni con la mayoría de edad, no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer o escaparse.

Y ¿A dónde podía ir? No le quedó más remedio que acceder a conocer a la familia de su madre, solo esperaba que ellos fueran más compresivos y le permitieran marcharse. Sabía que la señora Figg la dejaría quedarse con ella encantada. Después de todo había sido su acompañante durante todos esos años y había lamentado muchísimo su marcha.

Aún no comprendía por qué nadie había querido escucharla o tener en cuenta su opinión.

—No debería precipitarse en su juicio, Lady Granger, estoy seguro de que no se arrepentirá de encontrarse en Londres, quizás tras una temporada no deseará irse.

—No espere verme muy a menudo Lord Gryffindor, o se llevará una decepción. — sus palabras intrigaron a la pareja y a su acompañante, pero se negó a decir nada más, por lo que, al notar el mutismo de ella, todos llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso y se despidieron, decididos a marcharse cada cual a su destino.

Mientras Lady Granger y Lord Lupin, continúan su paseo hasta llegar a su destino, vamos a quedarnos un momento con la pareja con la que se acababan de encontrar.

—Si quieren que la admitan entre la alta sociedad, van a tener que hacer un trabajo extraordinario con ella. —expresó Lady Gryffindor con un suspiro contenido y sintiendo un peso en su interior, al saber lo que le esperaba a la muchacha que acababa de conocer.

—Algo me dice, querida Lily, que a la pequeña salvaje no le importa demasiado encajar aquí. ¿Y por qué debería?, todo lo que nos rodea es un mundo cargado de hipocresía y miseria. Mientras nosotros bailamos y cenamos manjares en estas épocas, disfrutando de toda la gloria que nuestra posición nos da, y paseamos por las calles de Londres, como si nos pertenecieran, infinidad de personas viven con lo mínimo, incluso tirados en las calles de Londres, echados a patadas a primera hora de la mañana para que cuando salgamos a pasear nosotros, no nos encontremos con ellos y veamos la realidad más cruda. Ella puede ser un aire fresco para esta sociedad dormida, espero que no la echen a perder. —Lord Gryffindor siguió caminando, mientras su esposa lo observaba con cariño.

Ellos gozaban de una de las posiciones más altas en la sociedad y pasaban sus días intentando ayudar a todas esas personas menos afortunadas. Estaban emparentados con la realeza y a ella el rey la adoraba, por lo que cuando proponía algún proyecto para ayudar a los más necesitados, se hacía, era una posición privilegiada como James decía, pero ella intentaba utilizarla para conseguir que los menos favorecidos tuvieran cómo salir adelante.

—James, el estar en esta posición, también nos ha facilitado las cosas a la hora de poder ayudar.

—Y no lo niego querida, pero dime algo, ¿crees que el resto del mundo lo ve igual?, Esa muchacha ha sido arrancada de su mundo sencillo para adentrarse en una jungla camuflada, y su madre no le dejó un legado muy distinguido. Solo deseo que cuente con la fuerza necesaria para aguantar lo que se le viene encima.

—No solo necesitará fuerza, también amistades que dejen entrever que es peligroso desairarla. —dejó caer en un susurro. Los ojos marrones de su esposo recayeron en ella, una chispa de picardía brillaba en ellos, por eso amaba a ese hombre, él había comprendido sus palabras sin necesidad de más.

—Sabes que eso nos va a traer algunos problemas. — Lily se soltó del agarre de su esposo y dio unos pasos adelantándose un poco, para después cruzar sus brazos tras su espalda y girando un poco su rostro lo miró desde esa posición y sonriendo declaró:

—¿Y desde cuando eso nos ha detenido amor? — Y la amó como nunca lo había hecho, porque esa era ella, la mujer que lo había amado sin reparos pese a su mala reputación y a sus problemas pasados. La mujer que le había entregado el regalo más preciado que se le puede dar a un hombre.

Mientras los Duques de Gryffindor tenían esta particular charla, Lord Lupin y Lady Granger habían llegado hasta su destino. El número doce de Grimmauld Place, la casa del Marques Black.

Lord Sirius Black se encontraba en esos instantes intentando que su mejor amiga, Nymphadora Tonks, entrara en razón. Ella estaba empeñada en seguir siendo soltera y no casarse nunca. No comprendía el capricho de su amiga, pero sí que entendía el enfado de su padre con ella.

Tonks, era una hermosa joven que había sido presentada en sociedad el año anterior, él y Tonks se conocían desde hace muchísimo tiempo, aunque solo llevaban un año viviendo cerca. Él había sido el protector de la madre de Tonks cuando esta era más joven. Podría decirse que Tonks era más su sobrina que su amiga, no obstante, al no ser Andrómeda su hermana de verdad, Tonks no le tocaba nada.

Sirius se hacía el loco, pero era muy consciente de que, si Tonks se negaba a contraer matrimonio, era únicamente porque se había creído enamorada de él. Y aunque la muchacha era hermosa, Sirius sabía muy bien que ella no lo amaba a él. Era simplemente una idea loca que se había instaurado en ella desde pequeña, una ilusión infantil, al ser el único hombre al que había conocido que la había tratado como si de una princesa se tratara.

—Tonks, querida, tienes que dejar de decir eso, o conseguirás que a tu padre le dé un infarto. — expuso mientras seguía estudiando los papeles que le había entregado su contable.

Tonks suspiró exasperada:

—Si vieras al esperpento que trajo anoche me comprenderías. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir que me casaría con uno de los Lestrange? —

—Tampoco le has dejado mucho margen de acción. Dime algo, ¿Ha cuántos has rechazado ya? — Tonks estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Kreacher, su mayordomo asomó la cabeza:

—Milord, tiene una visita. — Sirius dejó de observar los papeles y levantó la vista para fijarla en su mayordomo, era cierto que el tipo no era el más guapo y alto de Londres, pero sin duda era el más leal que había. Kreacher llevaba en su familia muchos años, y desde que entró a su servicio, jamás había tenido un incidente en su hogar.

—¿De quién se trata? — Kreacher miró primero a Lady Tonks, y seguidamente expuso:

—Su abogado Milord, dice que tiene que tratar un tema de suma urgencia con usted. —Sirius notó enseguida que algo no iba bien, Kreacher estaba inquieto y eso lo alertó.

Su abogado era Remus Lupin, uno de sus mejores amigos desde la infancia, no comprendía que podía tener a Kreacher tan inseguro. Que Remus lo visitara era muy frecuente, solo podía existir una razón para que Kreacher estuviese tan cauto. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Remus?, ¿Estaba herido?

Ante ese pensamiento se puso en pie rápidamente:

—¿Qué pasa Kreacher?, ¿Dónde está Remus? —Lady Tonks notó enseguida su tono de preocupación y miro de un hombre a otro.

—¿Está todo bien Lord Black? —preguntó con cautela. Kreacher enseguida se hizo a un lado y terminó de abrir la puerta:

—Lord Lupin se encuentra justo aquí. — hizo un gesto y por la puerta apareció Remus Lupin, con su cabello castaño claro bien peinado y sus ojos dorados mostrando algo de cautela.

Iba vestido como de costumbre, con un traje de lo más común, Remus nunca fue de gastar demasiado en prendas de ropa, la verdad es que siendo abogado y defendiendo a todos los que podía, ya fueran ricos o pobres, Remus prefería no cuidar demasiado ese aspecto de su vida, para que sus clientes de más bajo nivel, no se sintieran incómodos en su presencia.

Aunque eso lo llevaba a encontrarse con singulares escenas, en las que Sirius se divertía mucho, pues al ir vestido de forma tan sencilla, más de uno había infravalorado su situación y lo habían tratado como un pobre baronet, lo que luego implicaba que recibieran serios desprecios, pues si bien no era un marqués como él, Remus Lupin era en realidad el Conde de Ravenclaw, un título nada desechable.

Para Remus, también implicaba una manera de elegir a sus amistades más cercanas. Aquellos, que, sin saber su título, lo trataban como a un igual, se convertían en alguien especial para él.

De momento muy pocos ostentaban esos puestos. Lord Sirius Black era uno de ellos.

—Remus, viejo zorro, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Sirius bordeó su mesa para acercarse hasta su amigo y saludarlo como dios manda, pero enseguida notó que la mirada de su amigo de la infancia estaba centrada en la muchacha que se encontraba en la estancia.

Recuperándose enseguida, al escuchar la voz de Sirius, Remus sonrió y cogió la mano que Sirius le había tendido:

—Hola, Lord Black, lo que me trae hasta su puerta en un tema de suma importancia y delicadeza. —volvió a fijarse en Lady Tonks y agregó: —Y creo que es mejor hablarlo en privado.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, Sirius notó la misma preocupación que había visto en Kreacher y comenzó a desconfiar. Si él estaba bien, ¿qué podía tener a Remus y a Kreacher así?, de pronto lo comprendió, solo había un tema que a él no le gustaba tratar.

Jane.

—Querida, me temo que tendremos que posponer esta alegre charla hasta otro momento. —el tono de su voz hizo comprender a Lady Tonks que era mejor no discutir con él, por lo que enseguida recogió sus cosas:

—Ha sido un placer verlo Lord Black, nos veremos en otra ocasión, Kreacher, ¿podríais avisar a mi doncella para que podamos marcharnos? — el mayordomo asintió a su petición y se retiró.

El silencio se instauró en la sala, y Sirius notó enseguida que las dos personas que había en su compañía no se conocían aún. Carraspeó llamando la atención de ambos, que lo miraron a la par:

—Lady Tonks, os presento a mi abogado y buen amigo, Lord Remus Lupin. — El segundo al ser nombrado dio unos pasos para acercarse hasta Lady Tonks, que le tendió su mano e hizo una pequeña inclinación cuando él beso su mano:

—Un gusto conocerla Lady Tonks.

—El gusto es mío, Lord Lupin. — el tono suave que Tonks utilizó intrigó a Sirius que la miró de reojo, para después fijarse en su amigo. Sin duda este había caído rendido ante la belleza de Tonks, algo que le extrañó, pues Remus no era de dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Solo conocía una mujer de la que Remus había estado perdidamente enamorado, y esa era la actual Lady Gryffindor, y era tan grande su amor por ella, que aún hoy en día la tenía en un pedestal. Y no era para menos, Lilian, además de hermosa, podía llevarse a gala ser la mujer más buena que podías conocer, lo que le había granjeado infinidad de corazones rotos a su paso.

No obstante, ahí estaba, observando a Tonks con un brillo de interés en sus ojos. Solo deseaba que Remus no ingresara en la larga lista de rechazos de Tonks.

Negó, ese no era un problema en el que quisiera pensar en ese momento.

—Lady Tonks, ¿me mandó llamar? —la voz de la doncella de Tonks, obligó a los otros dos a salir de su mundo particular y soltar al fin sus manos.

—Sí, así es Lavender, tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos en otra ocasión Lord Black. — la muchacha se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, menos a Sirius. —Un gusto haberlo conocido Lord Lupin, espero que coincidamos en otra ocasión.

Y sin más, el vendaval que era Lady Tonks, se marchó.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Kreacher cerró la puerta del estudio dejándolos completamente solos.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora? —preguntó irritado, Remus negó unos instantes para después suspirar:

—El caso es, que, pese a que tiene que ver con Jane, no vengo a hablarte de ella. —Sirius se apoyó en el escritorio y señaló a Remus una silla ante él para que la ocupara, pero este negó entregándole una carpeta a Sirius.

—Necesito que leas estos documentos y los firmes si estás conforme. Si tu respuesta es no, tendré que mandarla de vuelta. — Sirius agarró molesto la carpeta. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? —Sé que esto es muy repentino para ti Sirius, pero he comprobado hasta el último documento. Realmente es su hija. —Esas palabras lo descolocaron.

Rápidamente abrió la carpeta y comenzó a revisar los documentos que Remus le había entregado. ¡Tenia que ser una broma!

—¿Qué demonios? —comenzó a decir, pero Remus le tapó la boca rápidamente y le señaló la puerta, él abrió los ojos al máximo, retiró la mano de su amigo y susurró:

—¿Está aquí? —Remus asintió:

—Tuve que ir a recogerla y la traje conmigo, como verás, al revisar todos esos documentos, su situación es muy delicada. —Sirius lo miró por unos instantes y maldijo entre dientes, bordeó su escritorio y recogió su pluma.

Antes de terminar de firmarlos miró a su amigo:

—¿Cómo es ella? — Remus sonrió con picardía y su contestación lo dejó petrificado:

—Te aseguro, amigo, que no te vas a aburrir. Voy a hacerla pasar. — Mientras él terminaba de firmar todos aquellos documentos y Remus iba a buscar a su sobrina, se sintió ansioso.

Jane, su hermana mayor, después de ser desposada, por capricho de su padre, con un hombre al que no amaba, había terminado por granjearse una reputación muy dudosa entre la alta nobleza, debía reconocer que él tampoco había contribuido demasiado a limpiar dicha reputación. Si bien, al ser un caballero y de su categoría tenía mucha más libertad, Jane no había contado con semejante suerte.

Tras ser marginada por gran parte de los nobles, su hermana se escapó, abandonando a su esposo y dejando en muy mal lugar a toda la familia Black, un golpe del que jamás se recuperaron y que Bella, su hermana pequeña, estaba sufriendo.

Y años después, ahí volvía ella, pero en esta ocasión, para arruinarle la vida a otra persona diferente. A su propia hija. Según los papeles que le había entregado Remus, la muchacha era hija de un rico mercader, al que su hermana había dejado en la estocada de nuevo. Dejándolo en la ruina y con la responsabilidad de cuidar de una muchacha de apenas dieciséis años.

Jamás comprendería a su hermana menor ni lo que pensaba para hacer semejantes cosas. Jane, era un alma libre, y no le gustaban las ataduras, en la carta que se adjuntaban en los papeles, le rogaba a él, la única persona en quien podía confiar, que cuidara y protegiera a su hija.

Apelaba a su sentido de la familia y el honor para que él la aceptara. Ironía del destino, alguien que huía de todas las ataduras, ahí estaba, pidiendo que él se atara a esa muchacha y la protegiera con su nombre.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y que se abría sin que él diera el pase, por esta entraron Remus y una hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños y rizados que llevaba sueltos, su melena llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Sus ojos, del mismo color que su pelo, eran desafiantes y brillaban con determinación, claramente la muchacha tenía carácter. Su figura no tenía desperdicio tampoco, lo que le llevaría a sufrir algunos quebraderos de cabeza.

No podía negar quien era su madre, más sus ojos, debían de ser de su padre, pues los de Jane eran azules.

—Lady Granger, te presento a tu tío, Lord Sirius Black. — la muchacha dio dos pasos al frente y declaró:

—Mucho gusto Lord Black, le pido que me lleve de regreso a Hogsmeade, quisiera volver a casa cuanto antes. —Sirius se quedo estático y miró de reojo a Remus, quien sonreía tras la muchacha, y al ver su cara, se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo entendido, Lady Granger que su padre la envió aquí, para que yo la cuidara. — objetó señalando los papeles frente a él. La muchacha frunció molesta el ceño:

—No me llame Lady, no lo soy, y respecto a ese asunto. Mi padre no se encuentra bien y no piensa claramente, está siguiendo unas directrices que le impuso Jane hace años.

—Lady Granger, sé que esto puede ser un cambio muy grande, pero me temo que no hay vuelta atrás, Lord Black ya firmó todos los papeles, ahora usted está bajo su tutela. — expuso Remus

—Eso quiere decir que no importa en absoluto mi opinión o lo que yo tenga que decir al respecto. —

Sí, lidiar con esa jovencita iba a resultar todo un reto. Sirius la observó detenidamente y cerró la carpeta donde se encontraban todos los papeles que tenían que ver con la tutela y situación de ella.

—¿Y cuál sería esa opinión Lady Granger? — cuestionó volviendo a apoyarse en su escritorio y cruzando sus brazos ante él, para escucharla atentamente. La chica dio una patada al suelo como en un berrinche:

—Para empezar, no soy Lady Granger, mi nombre es Hermione y prefiero que em llamen así. Por otra parte, mi padre no está bien de salud, y me gustaría estar lo más cerca de él posible.

—Tengo entendido que su padre vive con unos amigos cercanos, y que no pueden hacerse cargo de usted. —intentó razonar con ella, más la fierecilla no estaba dispuesta a recular:

—No me iría con ellos, tengo amigos en Hogsmeade que me acogerían sin poner pega. —Cortó el argumento negando y separándose de la mesa:

—Ningún familiar mío y mucho menos bajo mi tutela, vivirá bajo la caridad de nadie. Eso es inaceptable.

—Pero yo no quiero permanecer aquí, deseo regresar a Hogsmeade, a mi casa, con mi familia. — reclamó molesta. Sirius se, irguió con orgullo y Hermione enseguida notó la diferencia de altura que había entre ambos y lo imponente que Sirius podía ser:

—Estás con tu familia Lady Granger, y en tu casa, ¿está claro?

—Pero yo no le conozco de nada y ….

—Eso tiene fácil solución, quédate y podrás conocerme. Kreacher te mostrará tu habitación, ¿Tienes doncella?, si no, se te asignará una.

Al verse derrotada, Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada:

—Sí que tengo doncella, no soy una cualquiera, pero no quiero quedarme aquí.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, demostrando que si una era terca, el otro lo era el doble, sin poder negar que era familia, por lo que Remus decidió intervenir:

—¿Y si hacemos un trato Lady Granger? —Sirius miró a u amigo con desconfianza, al igual que Hermione, que no estaba muy segura de si escuchar aquello sería buena idea: —Usted permanecerá aquí durante nueve semanas, y tendrá que asistir a bailes y demás acontecimientos, por lo que deberá de instruirse, y si transcurrido ese tiempo, considera que desea regresar a Hogsmeade, Sirius mismo la guiará. — para sorpresa de ambos, Hermione sonrió:

—Pero si al pasar la temporada sigo queriendo irme, entonces ¿jura usted que me dejará marchar? — Sirius sopesó la situación y tras pensarlo y llegar a la conclusión de que contaba con ocho semanas para conseguir que se comprometiera con alguien asintió:

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero solo si cumples con tu parte del trato, estudiaras para asistir a todos los actos que se presenten e intentarás integrarte, si después del tiempo establecido sigues convencida de querer marcharte, yo mismo te llevaré. —Feliz, Hermione hizo una apurada reverencia ante ambos hombres y salió de la sala, Kreacher ya la esperaba para mostrarle su nueva habitación.

—Sabes que hará lo imposible por marcharse, ¿no? —

—Y yo que conseguiré que esté comprometida para antes de que concluya el plazo. —

—¿Y cómo harás para que la acepten?

—Lo primero es encontrar quien la enseñe, tendrá que ser alguien de intachable reputación. —y sabiendo cómo era Bellatrix, mejor ni plantearle la idea, ya tenía bastante con contarle de la existencia de su sobrina.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, deseo que disfrutéis de él. Como veréis es un poco más lento que mis otros fics, ya me diréis qué opináis.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir ahí y no dejar de leerme. Estoy revisando mis otros fics, para poder continuarlos, espero daros alguna sorpresa pronto. Aunque me encuentro escribiendo otra novela, y solo cuando me bloqueo tengo tiempo para los fics. Disculpadme por eso, espero poder dedicar, aunque sea dos horas al día a escribir fics, para no abandonaros por tanto tiempo, como esta última vez.**

**Un saludo y Buybuy, recordad que los reviews es lo que nos hace saber si os gusta o no la historia.**

**2**:

Lady Gryffindor se encontraba en casa de Lady McGonagall, la mejor institutriz de todo Londres, no obstante, no estaba sola, esa misma mañana, había pasado por Grimmauld Place y había recogido a Lord Black, y a Lady Granger, aunque a esta última le habían pedido que se quedara esperando en el interior del carruaje, algo que Lord Black no terminaba de comprender.

Sabiendo en los apuros que se encontraba, se había tomado la libertad de hablar con Lady McGonagall en nombre de Lord Black, el mejor amigo de su esposo, y ahora había llegado el momento de que esta se entrevistara con él en persona, y decidiera si tutelaba a la joven Lady Granger.

—Lily, ¿por qué debo conocer a esta señorita antes que mi sobrina?, ¿No es a ella a la que tendrá que instruir? —preguntó irritado, Lily sonrió ante su mal humor:

—Lady McGonagall no es cualquier institutriz, Sirius, todas las debutantes que han sido presentadas tras su tutelaje, han sido la sensación de la temporada. Y si lo que Remus nos ha contado, es cierto, precisamos que tu sobrina sea toda una revolución.

—Como si necesitase ayuda para eso. Lleva una semana en mi casa y ya me está volviendo completamente loco. —inquirió frustrado. Lo cierto es que Hermione estaba acostumbrada a un ritmo de vida mucho más ajetreado del que estaba llevando en Grimmauld Place, lo que la ponía nerviosa y siempre buscaba algo que hacer.

El segundo día de estar en su casa, había desmontado la biblioteca entera y se había puesto a limpiar y reorganizarla a su gusto.

No fue capaz de regañarla o recriminarle, pues cuando le preguntó lo que estaba haciendo, había tal brillo en sus ojos, al hablarle de su colección de libros, que no pudo decirle absolutamente nada. Con eso se había pasado dos días completos. Lo que le dio a él un poco de margen para encontrar un buen profesor de baile para ella.

Había conseguido al mejor de todos, el profesor Filius Flitwick. Presentar a ambos había sido como si hubieses puesto a dos enemigos, uno frente al otro para que hicieran las paces sin incentivos.

Había resultado ser odio a primera vista. Solo le quedaba rezar para que no se mataran entre ellos.

Lily sonrió ante sus palabras, lo que provocó que él se molestara un poco más, iba a ser la burla de todos sus amigos por una buena temporada:

—No creo que sea tan mala, simplemente necesita encontrar dónde encaja en todos estos cambios. Comprende un poco su situación. — expuso ella comprensiva.

—Lo sé Lily, pero no parece muy decidida a encajar, por el contrario, está contando los días que le faltan para marcharse. Si vieras la sonrisa con la que se levanta cada día y me dice la cuenta exacta de días que le quedan aquí. A veces siento que tiene que odiarme mucho para sentirse tan feliz de perderme de vista.

—Debes tener un poco de paciencia con ella. —Lily se calló unos segundos y luego agregó: —¿Sabes una cosa?, me recuerda demasiado a ti. —al escuchar esas palabras se dispuso a protestar, cuando una voz autoritaria los hizo a ambos erguirse en sus lugares:

—Lilian, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que una señorita no muestra todos sus dientes al sonreír? — Lily cerró la boca y borró su sonrisa, para cambiarla por una más cortés, la vio girarse, completamente erguida y con una postura intachable, que sería la envidia de la mismísima reina. Su porte era el de toda una Duquesa.

—Querida Minerva, te presento al Marqués Black. — Sirius dio unos pasos para situarse al lado de Lily e hizo una pequeña inclinación ante la mujer.

—Así que este es el granuja del que todas las damas hablan de forma poco discreta. — Ahora fue el turno de Sirius de ponerse completamente serio y rígido, no esperaba semejantes palabras nada más conocerlo: —He de decir que ahora entiendo algunas cosas. —por primera vez, que una mujer lo mirara con interés, asustó a Lord Sirius Black, quien se sintió incómodo. —Así que necesita ayuda para presentar a su sobrina en sociedad sin que sus escándalos la afecten. ¿No debería usted haber pensado en ello con anterioridad?, Estamos a tan solo cuatro semanas de que comience la temporada, no puedo hacer milagros Lord Black.

—Me temo que nos ha cogido a todos por sorpresa, hasta hace menos de una semana, yo no tenía constancia de la existencia de Lady Hermione Granger. Mi hermana jamás me dijo nada.

—¿Su hermana Bellatrix?, creía que ella había sido presentada hace poco. —preguntó confundida, Sirius negó:

—Me refiero a mi hermana mayor, Lady Jane Black. — Lady McGonagall se puso rígida en el acto y miró severamente a Lady Gryffindor:

—¿Qué significa esto Lilian?, no pienso…— Sirius miró a Lily y descubrió una amplia sonrisa inocente en su rostro, muy en desacuerdo con las palabras que a continuación pronunció:

—Lady McGonagall, ¿no comprendo?, creí haberle dejado en claro que precisaba su ayuda para que instruyera a la sobrina de un muy buen amigo de la familia, me atrevería a afirmar que es más como un hermano para nosotros, lo que convertiría a Lady Granger en casi mi sobrina. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no piensa?

En ningún momento perdió la sonrisa, ni la compostura, pero a medida que iba pronunciando las palabras, Lady McGonagall cambiaba de color. Sirius era un Marques, titulo nada despreciable, y sin embargo jamás había visto que alguien reaccionara así ante la insinuación de perder su amistad.

—Pero si es hija de Lady Riddle, ni mi reputación como su tutora será suficiente. – expuso la mujer intentando claramente exponer todos los impedimentos que existían.

—Lady Granger solo precisa una institutriz Lady McGonagall. Alguien que le enseñe los entresijos de la alta sociedad, debido a que creció lejos de aquí no ha sido educada de acorde a su posición y si vamos a presentarla en sociedad, precisamos que ese pequeño despiste sea subsanado cuanto antes. ¿Me comprende?

Lady McGonagall suspiró irritada:

—Primero quiero conocer a Lady Granger. Quiero saber a lo que me enfrento. — reclamó, en un vano intento por conseguir algo de tiempo para poder negarse. Lo que le dio una muestra a Sirius, de lo que Lady Gryffindor conocía a la gente, pues la sonrisa de la mujer se amplió:

—Lo había dado por descontado Lady McGonagall, por eso la muchacha se encuentra en el carruaje a la espera de que usted se decida a dejarla pasar y evaluarla. —Lily enseguida se giró y le hizo un pequeño gesto al mayordomo de Lady McGonagall, quien asintió y enseguida marchó para abrir la puerta de la casa y decirle a su sobrina que podía pasar.

Lady McGonagall ni se inmuto, lo que le hizo suponer a Sirius que la mujer conocía a Lily lo suficiente como para esperarse semejante jugada por parte de ella. Cuando observó a Lady McGonagall, se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa maternal en su rostro y la vio negar, como si diera por imposible a Lilian.

Sirius se prometió preguntar en un futuro sobre la relación entre ambas mujeres.

—Hazla pasar al salón del té, Filch. —Lady McGonagall les señaló la sala contigua: —Si son tan amables. —ella pasó primero, esperando que la siguieran. En cuanto se perdió de su vista, él cogió a Lily del brazo y la detuvo antes de que la siguiera:

—No quiero que Hermione consiga las cosas así, si no quiere instruirla y no pienso obligarla, Hermione no necesita mendigar por el favor de nadie. —Lily colocó una de sus delicadas manos sobre la de él:

—No te confundas Sirius, yo solo le he abierto una puerta, ahora ella deberá ganarse el favor de Lady McGonagall, me conoces, jamás obligaría a nadie hacer nada que no quiera, pero no me gusta que se le cierre la puerta a la gente sin antes tener la oportunidad de abrirla. Lady Granger deberá demostrar que merece ser instruida por Lady McGonagall. —Ella se soltó de su agarre y se dispuso a seguir a Lady McGonagall, pero antes de perderse por la puerta, giró su rostro, con una brillante sonrisa y añadió:

—Además, estoy segura de que Lady Granger se convertirá en la predilecta de Lady McGonagall, ahí donde la ves, Minerva, fue toda una revolucionaria en su día. —Cuando ingresó en la sala y se perdió de vista, él tuvo que negar.

—¿Está todo bien Lord Black? —escuchó que le preguntaba Hermione al legar a su lado, él la miró unos instantes y suspirando declaró:

—Un consejo, nunca abandones si te enamoras, por muy difícil que pueda parecerte conseguir lo que deseas, sino, te puedo asegurar que lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida. — Sin más le señaló la sala continua: —Lady McGonagall desea conocerte.

Ella asintió todavía preguntándose a qué había venido que le dijera aquellas palabras.

Juntos ingresaron en la sala, Lady McGonagall y Lady Gryffindor se encontraban sentadas en unos sillones que parecían ser bastante acogedores, en cuanto entraron, ambas los miraron, Lady Gryffindor se puso en pie y sonrió:

—Aquí estáis. Lady McGonagall, esta es la muchacha de la que le hablábamos. —Hermione se sintió enseguida muy expuesta. Si la vez que se encontró con Lady Gryffindor, se había sentido incómoda, aquello no tenía ni punto de comparación.

Cuando Lady McGonagall se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, fue como si la atravesaran.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer, más oscuros que los de Lady Gryffindor, examinaron hasta el más mínimo detalle de su persona. Incluso dio una vuelta a su alrededor:

—Buena figura, aunque ese vestido no la favorece en absoluto. Esos hombros rectos muchacha, no eres una cargadora de sacos. —Instintivamente obedeció a sus palabras, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña. —¿Quién te ha enseñado a pararte así?, ponte recta niña, solo de esa manera podrás demostrar que no eres una cualquiera, esa cabeza erguida. Eres una marquesa jovencita, no una pueblerina.

Según iba hablando, ella iba rectificando su postura, hasta que pronunció esas últimas palabras, que la hirieron y por lo que se giró y la encaró:

—¿Qué problema tiene?, No soy ninguna marquesa, y ¿qué pasa si parezco una pueblerina?, ¿qué tiene de malo?, hasta hace unos días creí que era una burguesa, no tenía ni idea de que existía esta rama de mi familia. Así que no diga que soy una pueblerina con ese desprecio, pues para mí, esa gente es mucho mejor que usted y que cualquiera de esta maldita sala.

Sirius la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la obligó a callar, Lady Gryffindor dejó de mirarla y se giró, mientras que Lady McGonagall permaneció en silencio.

Y ahí se iba su esperanza de cumplir con su parte del trato, acababa de espantar a la mujer que debía instruirla. Miró con cierta alarma a Sirius que sin duda estaba molesto por su arrebato.

—Muy bien, los veré mañana, recogeré a Lady Granger por la mañana, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Le recomiendo que comience a quitar las maldiciones de su vocabulario, una señorita no maldice y menos en público. La instruiré junto con otras dos de mis aspirantes. Creo que Lilian tiene razón, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos encontrar. Mañana recogerá su cabello, Lady Granger, pues no está bien visto que lo lleve tan descuidado. —y sin más que añadir, Lady McGonagall abandonó la sala. Gesto que les pareció demasiado grosero a Sirius y Hermione, pero que no se atrevieron a cuestionar.

Cuando ambos se giraron, descubrieron a Lady Gryffindor sonriendo ampliamente como si ese fuese el resultado que ella había previsto:

—Perfecto, una cosa menos, ¿continuamos? — sin agregar nada más, pasó al lado de ambos y se dirigió a la puerta, Sirius y Hermione, ambos sin decir ni una sola palabra la siguieron.

Una vez en el carruaje, Hermione susurró:

—¿Qué ha pasado? — era evidente que no comprendía nada.

—Que has pasado la prueba de Lady McGonagall. Ella no admite a cualquiera entre sus protegidas, ni mucho menos, admitiría a una sumisa que deja que la pisoteen o que acate todo lo que le dicen sin más. Minerva es una mujer que cree firmemente que nuestra voz ha de ser fuerte y debe escucharse.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron sumidos en un agradable silencio.

Tras ese curioso episodio, la vida de Hermione había cambiado de forma radical. Por la mañana se reunían en su casa, Lady McGonagall y dos de sus pupilas.

No podía negar que cuando Lady McGonagall las presentó, ella se sintió muy nerviosa por varios motivos. Las muchachas eran muy hermosas y de su edad. Una contaba con un hermoso cabello rubio que llevaba recogido en un moño muy bien sujeto, pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fueron sus hermosos ojos plateados, donde Hermione descubrió un mundo diferente, lleno de sueños y metas surrealistas.

La muchacha, de nombre Luna Lovegood, contaba con una figura envidiable, delgada, pero a la vez elegante, lo único que no terminaba de encajar con ella, era su estatura, pues era más bajita que ella y que la despampanante pelirroja que las acompañaba.

La otra muchacha, Lady Ginebra Weasley, de cuerpo espectacular, de ojos marrones y melena roja como el fuego, era dinamita pura. Descarada y Hermione se atrevería a decir que despertaría el deseo de cualquier hombre que ella desease.

Era lo que los chicos de Hogsmeade llamarían explosiva.

Y por último allí estaba ella, la tercera integrante del trio dorado, como las había apodado su tío Sirius.

Comparada con ambas chicas, ella no tenía nada que resaltase en gran medida, de cabello castaño, y según Lady McGonagall, rebelde como ella, con unos rizos indomables, y sus ojos marrones y carentes de interés, además, de una figura, que, si bien no estaba mal, tampoco era la de Luna o Ginny.

No se sentía inferior, para eso debería importarle lo que el resto del mundo pensase de ella, pero la verdad es que ella no pintaba nada con semejantes chicas. Lo peor era la hora del té. Si en las dos últimas semanas no había derramado el té en ellas, unas veinte veces, no creía haberlo hecho ninguna. Se ponía muy nerviosa al servir a cualquiera de ellas.

A Lady McGonagall, porque cuando lo hacía, no dejaba de mirarla fijamente y eso la ponía muy nerviosa, por lo que su pulso temblaba y terminaba con el té sobre el vestido de Lady McGonagall. La pobre institutriz había terminado por llevar con ella algún vestido de repuesto para cuando marchaba de su casa.

La primera vez que apareció con el vestido de repuesto, Sirius rompió a reír sin parar, lo que la enfadó, pues se sintió como si se estuviese burlando de ella.

Sin embargo, su tío pareció percatarse de que la había herido porque al día siguiente se ofreció a tomar el té con ella y lo sirvió él. Cuando este terminó por el suelo, maldijo entre dientes para después decir:

—¿Ves querida?, Por esta torpeza, es que tengo a Sybill. — el ama de llaves miró a Sirius:

—¿Solo por esta?, ojalá fuera así, no obstante, es cierto que no he conocido a nadie de esta familia que sirva el té en condiciones, la única que parece estar comprendiendo la delicadeza de este arte, es la señorita Granger. —el ama de llaves le dedicó una sonrisa amable y ella sonrió sintiéndose que por primera vez tenía de verdad algo en común con esa rama de su familia.

Su experiencia echando el té a Lady Lovegood o a Lady Weasley, había sido por el estilo, pero el motivo de ello era más bien que las tres se echaban a reír y al final no conseguían completar la ceremonia en condiciones.

Lady McGonagall no podía negar que se divertía bastante en compañía de las tres muchachas, por ello, cuando Sirius le pidió que la acompañara a comprarle ropa, ella no se negó y sus protegidas, al saber que pretendían ir de compras, se apuntaron a la excursión sin ser invitadas, ambas expusieron que necesitaban algún vestido nuevo para una cena que tendría lugar en unos días.

De momento, Hermione no tenía actos sociales a los que asistir, pues hasta que Lady McGonagall no le dijera a Sirius que estaba lista, no se plantearían la posibilidad de llevarla a ninguna fiesta. Su presentación estaba prevista para dos semanas más tarde.

Y eso completarían seis semanas de las nueve que Lord Lupin le había pedido. Y si bien la compañía de Lady McGonagall, Lady Lovegood y Lady Weasley, había sido grata, seguía sin sentir que mereciera la pena perder todo lo que tenía en Hogsmeade para quedarse allí.

Además, aunque Sirius la tuteaba y le daba todo lo que él creía que podía necesitar, no terminaba de sentir ninguna conexión con él.

Estaba sirviendo el té por enésima vez cuando Lady McGonagall declaró:

—Ya concerté la cita con Madame Malkin para mañana, ha reservado el día de mañana para nosotras.

—¿Todo el día? —preguntó sorprendida, lo que provocó que un poco de Té se derramara en el plato bajo la taza:

—Con cuidado querida. —increpó Lady McGonagall: —Y esa sonrisa, le tengo dicho que servir el té es un honor, no una obligación. Imagínese que el mismísimo rey o cualquiera de sus pares vienen de visita. ¿Es así como piensa servirles el té?, ¿con esa cara de disgusto? —Hermione suspiró irritada y formó una sonrisa forzada, cuando Lady Lovegood y Lady Weasley la vieron, rompieron a reír, mientras que Lady McGonagall chasqueó la lengua y agregó: —Ya está, conseguiste espantarlos a todos.

Mientras ella miraba sorprendida a Lady McGonagall por su chiste, las otras dos detuvieron su risa abruptamente, pues era la primera vez que Lady McGonagall se tomaba un error de ellas como algo divertido.

—¿Qué?, ¿Acaso se pensaban que yo no sé bromear también?, que sea su institutriz no implica que no fuera joven en el pasado señoritas. —las tres sonrieron contentas al percatarse de que Lady McGonagall parecía estar de buen humor esa mañana.

—Bien, parece que poco a poco estamos consiguiendo salir indemnes de las clases de té, mañana hablaré con Lord Black, para que le pida a Filius Flitwick que comience a venir en las mañanas. Es mejor que estas dos señoritas practiquen el baile, y así no asistirá usted sola a las clases.

Esa declaración provocó que Hermione perdiera la sonrisa en el acto, sus clases de baile estaban resultando incluso peor que las del té y el protocolo.

Su profesor le había dicho que era un desastre y que lo mejor es que escondiera en cada baile su tarjeta de peticiones, para que ningún sujeto incauto tuviera la mala suerte de apuntarse y acabar herido.

Vale, no se le daba bien el baile y pisaba a su acompañante infinidad de veces, no obstante, era la primera vez que intentaba bailar, en su casa los bailes eran escasos y a los que había asistido en Hogsmeade, eran mucho más informales y, sobre todo, el baile era mucho más libre y menos protocolario.

Si pisabas a tu acompañante ambos reían y a seguir a otra cosa, aquí no, el pisar a un compañero de baile podía significar un insulto, y podía incluso asegurar que pisar a alguien importante, podría implicar una declaración de guerra. Así lo hacía parecer el dichoso Filius Flitwick, quizás al tener a Lady Weasley y Lady Lovegood con ella, las cosas cambiarían un poco.

La noticia, les cayó bastante bien a ambas muchachas que aplaudieron contentas:

—Sería estupendo practicar antes de la presentación. Hermione, ese día tenemos que estar espectaculares y al bailar debemos ser las mejores, ninguna de las otras postulantes se podrá comparar con nosotras, ya lo veras. —Lady Weasley parecía la más entusiasmada con la idea.

Estoy segura de que el profesor Flitwick exagera. —Aportó Lady Lovegood con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo para darle ánimos.

El resto de la tarde fue de lo más amena, hablando de diferentes temas, mientras McGonagall seguía corrigiendo fallos en su postura, su forma de hablar, o incluso en cómo se sentaba y levantaba.

Cuando se marcharon, estaba totalmente agotada, como tras cada reunión con ellas. Solo que, al celebrarse por las mañanas, ella utilizaba la tarde para despejarse leyendo en los jardines de Sirius, sin embargo, esa tarde no pudo ser posible.

Al mirar el gran reloj que Sirius tenía en el vestíbulo se percató de que faltaba poco para la cena, por lo que decidió subir a su habitación y cambiarse para estar presentable.

Veía absurdo el tener que hacer tantos cambios de ropa, ¿qué más daba que el vestido que tenía puesto tuviera una pequeña mancha de té?, solo la iba a ver Sirius, ¿qué podía importarle?, además, era una prueba de que estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato.

Al llegar a su cuarto, se percató de que Padma ya le había preparado un vestido de repuesto. Su doncella, al contrario que ella, estaba encantada de encontrarse en aquella ciudad y rodeada de tanta gente diferente, ella prefería Hogsmeade con diferencia.

Comenzó a desvestirse y enseguida Padma se reunió con ella para echarle una mano, entre ambas, no tardaron mucho en dejarla presentable. Padma, que se había tomado muy en serio las indicaciones de Lady McGonagall, recogió su cabello en un moño bastante apretado, impidiendo que sus rizos pudieran soltarse.

Al verse en el espejo se sintió desolada, odiaba que la cambiaran de esa forma, cerró los ojos y pensó en el periodo de tiempo que le quedaba. Solo cinco semanas más y todo terminaría.

—Ya es hora de que baje señorita. —abrió los ojos y al mirar a Padma, descubrió una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, orgullosa de su estupendo trabajo.

Si ella fuera consciente de lo mucho que odiaba esos recogidos, seguramente no estaría tan satisfecha.

—Muchas gracias, Padma, puedes retirarte, bajo enseguida. —Padma hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se marchó.

Tras mirarse una vez más al espejo sin reconocerse, se puso en pie y bajó.

Al llegar al comedor, descubrió que su tío no estaba solo en el comedor. Algo que la sorprendió, pues nadie le había advertido que tendrían compañía para la cena.

Enseguida reconoció a los invitados, Lord y Lady Gryffindor. Por alguna razón, no le hizo gracia verlos allí. No tenía ganas de ser examinada, y algo le decía que Lady Gryffindor seguramente sería eso lo que haría.

—Ah, estupendo Hermione, ven, acércate. —intentando recordar todo lo que Lady McGonagall le había enseñado, se puso recta y comenzó a caminar hacia los invitados. Ellos la esperaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros. En cuanto llegó junto a Sirius, este le ofreció su brazo, y ella se sujetó de él.

—Increíble, está preciosa Lady Granger. —alagó Lord Gryffindor.

—Muchas gracias, Lord Gryffindor. —hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en forma de respeto, pero este enseguida negó:

—Nada de Lord Gryffindor, estamos entre amigos, llámanos, James y Lily, los títulos solo de las puertas para afuera y si no estamos en confianza, con el tiempo usted misma descubrirá a todos los integrantes de nuestro círculo informal. —La sonrisa del hombre era sincera y eso la hizo sentir segura, Lady Gryffindor sonrió apoyando a su esposo:

—Sin duda, Lady McGonagall está haciendo con usted un trabajo brillante señorita, pero un apunte personal, no te dejes cambiar por completo. —se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero más aún cuando se acercó a ella y con delicadeza, soltó una de sus horquillas del pelo, y uno de sus mechones de rizos rebeldes, se dejó caer por su rostro. —Mucho mejor.

Sin darse cuenta le dedicó una sonrisa de total gratitud, a la que Lady Gryffindor correspondió con una de ternura.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de sentirse nerviosa ante ellos, durante toda la velada, se sintió segura y bien recibida. La conversación de los adultos rondó alrededor de la próxima temporada y de las chicas que serían presentadas. Hermione se sorprendió de que había mucho enterados de su existencia y deseosos de conocerla, eso la puso nerviosa, y Lady Gryffindor lo notó en seguida, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

Y abordaron uno que llamó su atención:

—¿Tienes más o menos una lista de candidatos seleccionados para Bella? —la pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Sirius que por poco se atragantó con la bebida:

—¿Una lista?, estoy cansado de todo esto, ¿sabes cuántos caballeros han pasado ya por aquí?, sin embargo, creo que Bella está más pendiente de los que no lo han hecho. — Hermione ya había conocido a Bella, no obstante, no la había recibido nada bien, simplemente le había advertido que ellas no eran familia y que se apartara de su camino.

Sirius le había recriminado su reacción, pero ella le había pedido que no se molestara, que cuando se marchara, no quería que Bella y él estuvieran peleados por su culpa.

Eso había zanjado la discusión, y Bella, si bien no le hablaba, tampoco la incordiaba, simplemente la tenía como un mueble más de la casa.

También había sido testigo de la cola de chicos que esperaba que ella se decidiera por escoger como su futuro esposo. Sirius terminaba cansado de recibir visitas y había veces que incluso pedía a Lady McGonagall que hiciera de caravana en las citas que los jóvenes solicitaban a Bella.

—Bella tiene que comenzar a ser realista y darse cuenta de que no van a esperar para siempre. —declaró Lady Gryffindor algo ruda. James la observó de reojo, mirada que Hermione no se perdió:

—¿Qué tal está Harry? —la pregunta pareció pillar por sorpresa a Lady y Lord Gryffindor, pues se pusieron algo tensos, y Hermione comprendió las palabras de Lady Gryffindor sobre Bella. Quien fuese ese tal Harry, era el pretendiente que Bella estaba esperando que llamara a su puerta.

—Está con Albus, requirió su presencia, y cuando él llama, nadie replica o falta. —La voz de Lord Potter sonó muy molesta, como si dar esa respuesta no le hubiese gustado en absoluto, y sus últimas palabras sonaron con cierta rabia.

Según tenía entendido y por las clases de Lady McGonagall, Albus era el nombre del monarca. ¿Quién era ese Harry que había sido solicitado por el mismísimo rey?

Ante tal descubrimiento, los presentes ocuparon un poquito más la mente de Hermione, pues con cada encuentro con ellos, una nueva pieza salía a relucir. Eran un puzle interesante para ella, que le gustaría montar.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —la preocupación en la voz de Sirius, le llamó mucho la atención. Sirius miraba directamente a James, como si fuese el único que podía responder sus preguntas.

—Cosas de estado. —cortó Lady Gryffindor. Era evidente que no hablarían en su presencia, Hermione no era tonta, y sabía, que, si ella no se encontraba en la sala, Sirius sería debidamente informado de lo que fuera que estuviese pasando.

—¿Me puedo retirar? —su voz, suave y con cautela, llamó la atención de los presentes, como si se hubiesen olvidado de que ella existía.

—¿Por qué desea marcharse con tantas prisas? — Lady Gryffindor le sonreía como siempre, mientras Lord Gryffindor no había perdido su semblante serio.

—Deseo regresar a mis aposentos, tengo un libro esperando en mi recamara. —La sonrisa de Lady Gryffindor se ensancho, con agrado por sus palabras:

—Estoy segura de que será una lectura apasionante, no obstante, tendrá tiempo de sobra para disfrutarla, no tiene por qué correr en sus lecturas.

—Temo discrepar Lady Gryffindor, me quedan simplemente cinco semanas aquí, y hay demasiados libros que leer, no puedo permitirme el lujo de alargar mis lecturas. — Hermione sonrió feliz al recordar lo que le restaba de tiempo allí, ocasionando que se perdiera la mirada de pesar que Sirius intentaba disimular.

—¿Ya lleva con nosotros cuatro semanas? —preguntó Lord Gryffindor sorprendido. Ella asintió, a la par que Lady Gryffindor declaraba:

—Veo que lleva la cuenta con sumo cuidado, ¿tan mal se está comportando Lord Black, para que desee tanto alejarse de él? —Su sonrisa desapareció y miró molesta a Lady Gryffindor, quien también estaba seria.

—Lord Black se ha comportado conmigo de la mejor de las maneras, pero este sigue sin ser mi hogar, mi sitio está junto con mi padre y los habitantes de Hogsmeade. Sé que no pueden comprenderlo, pero no estoy dispuesta a perder mi libertad y a mis seres queridos, por un capricho de Jane. —era la primera vez que dejaba salir la rabia que contenía en su interior contra su madre, a la que jamás consideró como tal.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que Sirius declaró:

—Puedes retirarte Hermione. —su tono de voz fue tan falto de sentimientos, que comprendió enseguida que había hablado de más. Se disculpó con los presentes y abandonó la sala. Subió las escaleras corriendo derecha a su cuarto. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en obligarla a quedarse allí?

Con ayuda de su doncella, se cambió y se metió en su cama, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, se percató de que quizás, sus maneras y sus palabras, no habían sido del todo acertadas, y que tal vez, había dado a entender que no se sentía cómoda en casa de Sirius. Se sintió culpable al entender que podría haber herido a Sirius y mordiéndose el labio inferior, permaneció un buen rato despierta, intentando encontrar la forma de disculparse con él y hacerle comprender su postura. Sirius no parecía una persona mala o cruel, estaba convencida de que cumpliría su promesa y si ella deseaba marcharse, él la llevaría sin dudar.

La mañana siguiente, para ella fue un cúmulo de experiencias con las que nunca había soñado.

Cuando llegaron ante Madame Malkin, la mujer ya estaba centrada en sus labores, pero al verlas llegar las recibió con una alegría característica de alguien que ama su trabajo.

—Ah, imagino que ella es la señorita Granger. Ven, acércate, necesito verte mejor. —Agarró su mano con delicadeza y la llevó hasta el centro de un resguardado, donde había varios espejos y una pequeña plataforma en el centro de todos ellos.

La mujer giró a su alrededor murmurando, incluso llegó a tocar sus caderas y comprobar sus pechos.

—Tienes una figura exquisita muchacha. A cualquier hombre le encantará mirarte. Estoy pensando qué clase de vestido te resaltará más, aunque creo que ya lo sé.

¡Susan!, ven a tomarle las medidas a la pequeña Lady Granger. —y ahí comenzó su tortura. Entre Madame Malkin y Susan la volvieron loca, incluso Lady McGonagall parecía decidida a ayudar en la elección de las telas y los vestidos. Lady Weasley y Lady Lovegood, pese a ir en busca de vestidos para ellas mismas, no dudaron en aportar su granito de arena.

—Y la ropa interior. Eso no puede faltar. — Hermione las miró escandalizada, tenían que estar de broma.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, Lord Black ya ha hecho suficiente proporcionándome estos hermosos vestidos, no me gastará más de….

—Tonterías muchacha, su tío ya dejó bastante claro lo que se debía comprar y su ropa íntima también estaba incluida. —Lady McGonagall habló con su típico tono que no admitía discusión posible. —Madame Malkin, también debemos seleccionar la tela que utilizará para confeccionar el vestido de su presentación, de aquí a dos semanas.

—¿En dos semanas?, ¿está usted hablando de la fiesta que Lord Black anunció el otro día en honor de su ahijado?

—Así es, Lord Black, quiere aprovechar el evento para presentar a su sobrina en sociedad. Aunque también me habló de que necesitaría un vestido especial, para dentro de dos noches.

Hermione observó sorprendida a Lady McGonagall, ¿por qué Sirius desearía un vestido para ella para dentro de dos noches? En cuanto regresara a casa tendría que preguntar a su tío el motivo.

El resto de la mañana se la pasó pasando de unas manos a otras, y Madame Malkin, le aseguró que el vestido para su presentación lo haría ella misma. Lo que sorprendió a las tres mujeres presentes. Pues según le contó Lady Lovegood, el trabajo de Madame Malkin era exquisito y hacía unos cuantos vestidos al año, los cuales tenía reservados para las mujeres a las que ella escogía, que Madame Malkin, la hubiese escogido para realizar su vestido, era todo un honor.

Cuando se estaba vistiendo, tras terminar con todas las medidas y pruebas, Lady Lovegood preguntó:

—¿Podemos visitar Flourish y Blotts? —Lady McGonagall permaneció un rato callada, mientras Lady Weasley fruncía el ceño. Hermione terminó de vestirse y al salir preguntó:

—¿A dónde?

Lady Lovegood sonrió ampliamente:

—Me he dado cuenta de un detalle sobre ti y quiero darte una sorpresa, disculpa que no te diga a dónde vamos, pero dame ese capricho por favor. —Miró a Lady McGonagall esperando una respuesta por parte de ella. Y tras meditarlo un rato más, fijó sus verdes ojos en Hermione y sonrió con cariño:

—Sí, creo que puede servir para incentivar a la pequeña Lady Granger a amar un poco más Londres. — Hermione se sorprendió por sus palabras, no esperaba que a Lady McGonagall le preocupase tanto el que ella se sintiera a gusto.

En cuanto se despidieron de Madame Malkin, las cuatro despidieron al chofer y Lady McGonagall le informó de que volverían caminando a casa.

No tardaron en llegar al que enseguida se convertiría en el lugar preferido de Hermione.

En cuanto llegaron frente al escaparate, el rostro de Hermione se iluminó, lo que en combinación con el espléndido día que hacía y con el mechón rebelde que caía por su mejilla, la hacían verse como la joven más hermosa del lugar.

Jovencita que no pasó desapercibida para un joven pelirrojo que pasaba por la acera de enfrente de Flourish y Blotts en compañía de su mejor amigo de la infancia.

En cuanto comprendió a dónde se dirigían las damas, obligó a su amigo a cruzar con él.

—¿Qué haces Ron?, ¿desde cuándo tienes tanto interés en entrar a Flourish y Blotts?, odias este sitio desde que tienes uso de razón.

—Hay algunas ocasiones en que no está mal venir de visita. — En cuanto ingresaron en Flourish y Blotts, el muchacho pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de Ron se dispuso a buscar a la joven castaña que le había llamado la atención y a la cuál no conocía.

Dejando olvidado a su mejor amigo, que contrario a él, sí que le gustaba pasearse algunas tardes por Flourish y Blotts, para ampliar la biblioteca de su casa. Al ver cómo su mejor amigo desaparecía, en busca de a saber qué o quién, el muchacho, mucho más curioso, se perdió entre los estantes.

Hermione, nada más entrar en la librería, no dudo un segundo en perderse entre todas las estanterías que la rodeaban. Lady Lovegood se perdió con ella, feliz de ver el rostro de su nueva amiga iluminado y sus ojos brillar de ilusión. A ella le gustaba leer, pero lo cierto es que no le apasionaba como sí le pasaba a Lady Granger, algo que había notado la primera vez que hablaron de un libro.

Lady McGonagall había reñido a Lady Granger ante el entusiasmo que puso al comentar dicha obra, pero a ella le había encantado ver la pasión que Hermione ponía en algunas cosas y le encantaba verla cuando era libre de expresarse y ser ella misma.

Le encantaría que Hermione la considerase una amiga de verdad, y que se pudiese soltar en su presencia y ser ella misma, pero ella parecía decidida a no dejar a nadie entrar en su pequeño mundo, o incluso darse la oportunidad de ampliar el suyo propio.

Estaba tan distraída pensando en todo eso, que hubo un momento en que perdió a Hermione de vista, por lo que se fue a buscar a Lady Weasley y a Lady McGonagall para pedirles que le ayudasen a encontrarla.

Porque Flourish y Blotts, era una librería de ciertas dimensiones, incluso contaba con una segunda planta.

Hermione estaba tan absorta en repasar todos los libros que no se había dado cuenta de que se había separado del resto y mucho menos que había subido unas escaleras y se había perdido entre los estantes de la segunda planta.

Sus dedos rozaban cada lomo de cada libro que veía, sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del mundo y deseando poder quedarse allí por toda la eternidad. Sus dedos se pararon sobre un libro en concreto y repasó su lomo con cuidado, enseguida reconoció el libro. Su padre tenía un ejemplar de aquel libro en su casa. Se trataba de un recopilatorio de obras de Mozart, a su padre le encantaba tocar el piano, por eso lo reconoció.

—Es un recopilatorio muy bueno. —escuchó que decían tras ella. Sorprendida, pues se había pensado sola, Hermione se giró.

Jamás, pensó, que, con ese simple gesto, su vida cambiaría por completo, haciéndola desear cosas que nunca había deseado.

Tras ella se encontraba un joven de unos diecinueve años, de pelo negro como el azabache y unos ojos verdes tan intensos que se le clavaron en su alma, era el muchacho más apuesto que Hermione había visto jamás. Ella, que estaba tan acostumbrada a leer libros de toda clase, comprendió lo que significaba en ese preciso momento el amor a primera vista.

La sonrisa de él la hizo sonreír de vuelta:

—Lo sé, mi padre ama este recopilatorio, siempre que puede, toca sus obras. — Hermione lo cogió entre sus manos, mientras que el joven dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella y alargó su mano:

—Personalmente yo gusto más de Beethoven, aunque no puedo negar que hay algunas piezas de Mozart que me agradan. —el muchacho le mostró otro recopilatorio y ella lo cogió junto con el de Mozart.

—Beethoven es el compositor de moda, es normal que lo prefiera, pero Mozart fue todo un artista y aún hoy en día, tiene algunas piezas que Beethoven jamás podrá alcanzar. — Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, observándose fijamente a los ojos y sin perder la sonrisa. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

—¿Ha venido solo por los recopilatorios de música o hay algún otro género que le guste? —preguntó él, era evidente que no quería dejar de hablar con ella. Hermione depositó ambos libros en la estantería tras ella y retomo su caminar, el muchacho no dudó en caminar a su lado.

—Amo cualquier libro, cada uno de estos tomos oculta infinidad de secretos y me encanta descubrirlos. — sus palabras pareció que le agradaron, pues él amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Harry?, ¿Dónde te has metido? —la voz de un hombre retumbó por toda la librería, el muchacho a su lado se colocó ante ella, dándole la espalda a la escalera por la que estaban a punto de bajar y declaró:

—Tengo la impresión de que usted también tiene varios secretos para descubrir Miladi, y algo em dice que me gustará descubrirlos. —

—Harry. —escuchó que volvían a Gritar, este se giró a mirar abajo y Hermione también fijó su mirada en el mismo lugar, se encontró con Lady McGonagall, Lady Weasley, Lady Lovegood, y un muchacho pelirrojo.

—Ya voy. —Se giró para mirarla e hizo una inclinación en forma de despedida. SE dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras de forma elegante, cuando llegó al final de la escalera, se despidió de las damas y se fue en compañía del muchacho pelirrojo.

Antes de que llegara al final de la escalera, Lady Lovegood y Lady Weasley la asaltaron.

—¿Qué hacías hablando con él?

—¿Te ha tratado mal?

—Debes alejarte de él, no es alguien con quien puedas hablar, así como así. —Escucharlas hablar así la desconcertó.

—¿Qué sucede?, la verdad es que ha sido muy amable.

—¿Él? —preguntó Lady Lovegood desconfiada.

—Sí, así, es hemos estado hablando de Mozart y Beethoven. —expuso tranquilamente, Lady Weasley negó:

—No te hagas ilusiones, él no es simpático y mucho menos alguien con quien poder hablar de música como si cualquier cosa. —

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada. Lady McGonagall se acercó a ella y le levantó el rostro, se encontró con los ojos verdes de la mujer, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que no tenían ni punto de comparación a los del muchacho.

—No te fijes en él pequeña. El joven duque jamás será para ti, y si hoy te habló y fue simpático contigo, fue solo porque estoy segura de que desconoce quién eres. La hija de Jane Granger jamás podría estar con el futuro Duque de Gryffindor.

Y Hermione sintió como un jarro de agua fría la recorría, ese era el Harry del que Sirius y los Gryffindor habían estado hablando la otra noche, y encima de todo eso, era un duque.

Lo que lo convertía en parte de la realeza, si bien no era heredero al trono, tenía algo que ver con la realeza.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos, aquí estoy con nuevo capítulo para vosotros.

Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me está gustando escribir esta historia, sé que dije que actualizaría las otras historias pronto, pero los que escriben seguro que me entenderán.

Al tener esta historia en la cabeza, no consigo centrarme en ninguna otra, necesito escribir todo lo que pueda de esta y después retomaré el resto de historias.

Tengo a mi editor por las paredes, esperando la novela, pero cada vez que me pongo a escribir, no consigo pensar en nada en concreto excepto en esto. Así que voy a intentar escribir todo lo que ya tengo apuntado de esta historia y después intentaré retomar el resto y mi novela.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyándome pese a todo lo que estoy tardando, vuestros reviews, son lo que más vida me da, pues muestran el cariño que le tenéis a mis escritos y a mí, pero la musa me abandonó durante mucho tiempo, por culpa de una crítica que me dejó un mal sabor de boca, pero ya me estoy reponiendo y creo que solo necesitaba volver a enamorarme de escribir y recordar porqué hago esto.

Os dejo con el capítulo tres de esta historia.

**3:**

—Necesito salir de aquí, ¿por qué no me dejas ir a Hyde Parck?, Lord Lupin expuso su deseo de acompañarme a pasear por allí, no iría sola. —Sirius maldijo para sus adentros.

Su mayor deseo era darle a Hermione todos sus caprichos para conseguir que se quedara con él, pues debía admitir, que desde que había llegado, su vida había comenzado a ser aún más animada, no obstante, no podía dejarla pasear por Hyde Parck como era su deseo.

Una semana atrás, le había solicitado ir a cabalgar por Hyde Parck y él había sido feliz de ofrecerse a acompañarla, sin embargo, cuando Hermione montó a caballo tuvo que retractarse, ocasionando una gran discusión.

Pero es que esa pequeña salvaje no comprendía que su forma de montar, no estaba bien vista en la alta sociedad, donde las señoritas debían montar con ambos pies a un lado y de forma pausada.

Y por mucho que odiara seguir esa mierda de directrices, no podía permitir que nada entorpeciera la presentación de Hermione en la alta sociedad, ya habían comenzado los rumores con respecto a su hermana, enturbiando las posibilidades de Bella, si Hermione hacía lo más mínimo que pudiera manchar su imagen, empezarían a compararla con Jane, y era lo último que deseaba.

Hermione tenía futuro, McGonagall se lo había dicho, y con los contactos que había comenzado a tener, su ingreso en la alta sociedad podía estar asegurada, pero bastaba un pequeño fallo, el más absurdo, para que todo se fuera a pique y no deseaba eso.

Era muy consciente de lo mal que lo había pasado Jane en su tiempo y de por qué ella había actuado como lo hizo, consiguiendo manchar el apellido de su familia y dejar marcadas a todas las mujeres posteriores, y aunque él jamás podría echarle en cara nada, Bella y Hermione serían las perjudicadas.

—Sigue con tus lecciones, y cuando vea que estás preparada, yo mismo te acompañaré. —declaró por enésima vez, Hermione apretó los puños furiosa:

—Ya solo faltan tres semanas. —y se marchó dejándolo solo en la sala con su mal humor.

Tenía muy claro que solo faltaban tres semanas para su marcha, pero ella no dejaba de decírselo una y otra vez, consiguiendo que él se sintiera cada más más y más irritado.

Debía admitir que la cena de hacía una semana había trascurrido de forma muy amena y Hermione había impresionado a todo al que se la había presentado, no obstante, aquello había sido solo un preliminar para ella, y todos los invitados estaban predispuestos a que les simpatizara Lady Granger.

Después de todo, los invitados habían sido, las familias de Lady Weasley y Lady Lovegood, los cuales habían oído hablar muy bien de su sobrina a Lady McGonagall y a sus hijas.

Por lo que agradar a todos fue relativamente sencillo, y no había pasado desapercibido para él, el hecho de que a Ronald le llamaba poderosamente la atención su sobrina, algo que no había sucedido con Bella.

Pero Hermione se había encontrado bastante distraída y nerviosa, por lo que estaba seguro de que no había percibido el claro interés del joven.

Los únicos que habían faltado aquella noche, habían sido James, Lily y Harry, quienes habían sido llamados por Albus una vez más.

Tantas llamadas le parecían extremadamente sospechosas, era cierto que su majestad adoraba a Lily, de entre todos sus familiares, y que era la tercera en la línea de sucesión, y Harry vendría a ser el cuarto. Por ello siempre había procurado que Harry tuviera una educación muy cuidada y ningún escándalo a su alrededor. Debía admitir que su mejor amigo había contado con mucha suerte, pues su hijo era todo un modelo de rectitud.

Su amigo Ronald, por el contrario, tenía una reputación de vividor, solía salir casi todas las noches, jugaba a las cartas y bebía en exceso. En más de una ocasión, lo había tenido que acompañar a su casa, e incluso Harry había sido llamado para ir en busca de su amigo.

El círculo de Harry era muy limitado, si bien no solo por decisión del mismo Harry, sino también, porque Albus se había encargado de tenerlo en su mira.

Rubeus Hagrid, era el gorila designado para mantener alejadas a las moscas puñeteras de Harry. Aquellas que podrían empañar la reputación del joven o incluso las que Harry quería evitar. Como las debutantes que se empeñaban en conseguir sus atenciones.

Sin saber, que Harry tenía otras cosas en la mente como para pararse en fijarse en cualquiera de ellas.

Por desgracia Bella había sido una de esas debutantes que se había encaprichado de su ahijado. Debía reconocer, que Harry había sido todo un caballero y desde que supo que Bella, estaba enamorada de él, Harry se había mantenido alejado y la había tratado con delicadeza, pero sin darle esperanzas.

No obstante, Bella, que lo conocía desde que era una niña, no dejaba de insistir en que estaban destinados y que Harry sin duda la terminaría escogiendo a ella. Lo que menos deseaba era tener que obligarla a casarse con alguien a quien no amase o no fuera conveniente, pero Bella lo estaba dejando sin salidas. Si Bella no se decidía en esta temporada, tendría que hacerlo y eso le granjearía el odio de su hermana menor.

Con Jane, la mayor de las chicas, su padre había sido quien quiso casarla con Riddle, una mala decisión, pero su decisión, al fin y al cabo, la cual había supuesto un alto precio para su familia.

Miró las escaleras que llevaban a los aposentos de las dos muchachas que vivían en su casa y suspiró cansado. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ambas?

No le cabía ninguna duda de que Hermione sería toda una sensación, pero el pasado de su madre iba a suponer un gran lastre, solo deseaba poder casarla bien y si encima era por amor, mil veces mejor.

Había visto a Lily y James durante muchos años, y el brillo de ambos era lo que más envidiaba, y deseaba para él.

Los tres habían caído en las redes de Lily de jóvenes, pero James fue el ganador. Él jamás confesó a sus amigos que había sido uno de los idiotas que había soñado con las atenciones de Lilian, pues en cuanto comprendió que James la amaba abandonó cualquier pretensión con ella.

Remus no había podido, y aunque jamás hizo nada para perjudicar a James, sí que es verdad que demostraba que amaba a Lily. También era cierto, que, con los años, ese amor, había terminado por convertirse en una bonita amistad, lo que le hacía suponer, que Remus ya lo había superado.

Jamás supo si Remus fue rechazado, su amigo nunca se lo había contado. Pero quizás si había sido el caso, eso había ayudado a Remus a asumir el papel de buen amigo y nada más.

A él cada vez le costaba más disimular ante ella hasta tal punto, que cuando le sonrió delante de Hermione, se quedó completamente embelesado, creía haberle dicho algo a esta, pero recordaba sus palabras, solo sabía que le había dado un consejo.

Deseaba que hubiese sido bueno.

Al pensar en Hermione, decidió hacerla llamar y ofrecerle ir a Hyde Parck dando un paseo. Quizás así contentara a la muchacha. Se lo vendería como un pequeño disfrute de una buena tarde en Londres.

—Kreacher. —su mayordomo no tardó en aparecer por la puerta; —Por favor, dígale a Lady Granger que se reúna conmigo, que vamos a salir.

Kreacher hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se fue, al cabo de un rato apareció de nuevo en la sala.

Al ver sus ojos enseguida supo que algo sucedía;

—¿Y? — su tono fue más enfadado de lo que él hubiese deseado.

—Lady Granger ha cerrado su puerta y ni contesta ni abre milord. — Maldita muchacha.

Sirius pasó al lado de Kreacher, quién al ver su cara, enseguida supo que debía seguirlo. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de su sobrina tocó, con suavidad intentando por todos los medios controlar su enfado.

—Hermione, dudo mucho que hacer un berrinche sea la mejor manera de tratar las cosas, hazme el favor de abrir la puerta y hablar conmigo. —esperó un tiempo prudencial a ver si entraba en razón, pero al comprobar que seguía empeñada en mantener su mutismo, se enfadó. La segunda vez que llamó a la puerta lo hizo con mayor ímpetu; —En serio, esto es absurdo, ábreme ahora mismo.

A la tercera vez, Sirius perdió su paciencia, era evidente que no tenía demasiada: —Muy bien, si lo deseas así, es lo que tendrás.

—Señor, ¿qué está haciendo? —recriminó Kreacher al ver como se quitaba la chaqueta y se remangaba. Asustado, se acercó a su señor, pero por toda respuesta, Sirius le alargó la chaqueta y sin más se tiró contra la puerta.

Pero esta ni se inmuto, por lo que Sirius se enfadó aún más, su siguiente paso, fue darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas, en esta ocasión, la puerta sí que se abrió, reventando el cerrojo y destrozando la parte del cierre.

—Señor Black. —recriminó el mayordomo acercándose a la puerta. Pero Sirius lo ignoró. Entró a la habitación y se quedó estático al comprobar que en su interior no había nadie, y que la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta de par en par.

—Esa pequeña salvaje. —murmuró acercándose a la ventana furioso. Se asomó y descubrió que no tenía que ser sencillo salir por allí. —Le guste o no, es más parecida a Jane de lo que ella se cree.

—¿Quiere que haga llamar a Ollivander? — Miró la puerta y suspiró. Definitivamente necesitaba una nueva puerta y un cerrajero, no obstante, esa puerta ya nunca más tendría cerrojo.

—Hazlo, yo voy a buscar a esa dichosa mocosa. — y sin más le arrebató la chaqueta a Kreacher de las manos y salió de la recamara.

Por su parte, Lady Granger, se encontraba cabalgando, como la habían enseñado desde niña por Hyde Park, debía agradecerle a Colin el tenerle el caballo ensillado. Ese muchacho era muy agradable y tenía su edad, desde que llegó a casa de su tío, el muchacho la había tratado muy bien y no podía negar, que era un soplo de aire hablar con él. Era como estar de vuelta en Hogsmeade. Con él, se sentía en casa, Colin era el mozo de cuadra de su tío, el encargado de mantener el sitio limpio, de cepillar y alimentar a los caballos y prestar atención a todo lo que estos pudieran necesitar.

En Hogsmeade, el encargado de esas labores en casa de la señora Figg era Dennis, un niño de apenas doce años, que amaba los caballos y que llegó un día a la puerta de la buena de Arabella, pidiendo trabajo. La señora Figg, no dudó un segundo en admitirlo en su casa y darle un lugar donde dormir y quedarse.

En cuanto llegó al establo, Colin le tenía el caballo ensillado y todo preparado para que pudiera ir a cabalgar, antes de pedirle a Sirius que la llevara, ya había hablado con Colin, pues, estaba decidida a que, si Sirius se lo negaba una vez más, ella iría de todas formas.

Ya había probado a bajar desde su habitación por la ventana en otra ocasión y le había resultado más sencillo que desde su casa en Hogsmeade, por lo que llegar a los establos sin que Sirius se percatara había sido muy sencillo.

Y salir cabalgando lo mejor del mundo.

Sirius la había aleccionado sobre su forma de montar, por lo visto, en la gran ciudad, montar como ella lo hacía era cosa de caballeros, y una dama, no podía montar a horcajadas en un caballo.

Estúpidas damiselas, solo las había visto en sus carruajes o caminando lentamente unas junto a otras. ¿Qué había de la alegría de sentir el aire en la cara, de sentir el movimiento del caballo bajo ti cuando cabalgabas?

A ella le apasionaban tantas cosas que ahora no podía hacer. En su casa, en Hogsmeade, a nadie le importaba como ella cabalgaba, cómo hacía tiro con arco, sí, había sido instruida en las artes más cotidianas de una dama, su padre, aunque le había enseñado otras cosas, no había descuidado su educación como una señorita. Ella sabía coser, sabía cocinar, hacer jabón e incluso velas. Su padre la había instruido en todo lo que ella había deseado saber, y era una chica muy curiosa. Sabía incluso cómo teñir una tela. Pero en la gran ciudad, las jóvenes, se dedicaban a la música, a coser, tomar el dichoso té, ir a dar paseos y exhibirse ante los caballeros casaderos y cuando ya estaban casadas, a cuidar de su esposo y mantener la dichosa casa.

Ya está, no había más distracciones para una mujer que esas. Ella disfrutaba leyendo, pero de todas las mujeres que había conocido en la gran ciudad, muy pocas compartían su pasión.

Había descubierto que Lady Gryffindor, sí que amaba leer, la noche anterior, pese a su nerviosismo ante un acto tan importante para Sirius, debía confesar que había estado muy nerviosa al principio.

Pues cuando se enteró de la cantidad de gente que allí habría, sus nervios se habían disparado, no obstante, al ver la sonrisa de Lady Gryffindor, la cosa cambió. Esa mujer tenía una capacidad para tranquilizarla muy curiosa.

En cuanto entablaron conversación, la noche fue la mar de tranquila y amena. Fue Lady Gryffindor quien rompió el hielo, al preguntarle por la novela que ella había estado leyendo y su trama.

En cuanto le contó algunas cosas, Lady Gryffindor cambió completamente y fue como estar hablando con una amiga de toda la vida, pues por lo visto conocía la novela y a ella también le encantaba.

Lord Gryffindor tuvo que interrumpirlas y pedirle a Lady Gryffindor que dejara que el resto de invitados disfrutara de su compañía.

Cuando se separó de ella, los Weasley y Lord Lovegood, la asaltaron, deseando conocer más de ella. El hermano de Ginny, Ronald había sido muy atento y no había dejado de preguntarle por su lugar de nacimiento y por lo que echaba de menos de allí, también le había preguntado por su estancia en Londres y por la compañía de Sirius.

Ella se enteró de que Ronald era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, o mejor dicho del joven Lord Gryffindor. Le habían informado de que el hijo de los Potter no había podido asistir, pues había sido requerido en otro lugar. Debía confesar, que no verlo en casa de Sirius, había sido un soplo de tranquilidad. Cuando se enteró de quienes asistirían había estado muy nerviosa, aunque después de tanto tiempo, ya no recordaba el motivo de ese nerviosismo, pues, no era capaz de recordar al muchacho en cuestión, después de todo, solo lo había visto en la librería y ya.

Sabía que era simpático, aunque Ginny, Luna e incluso el mismísimo Ronald, le habían dicho que el joven Potter no era una compañía que ella debiera fomentar.

Detuvo al caballo frente al lago y desmontó, le encantaba aquella vista. Caminó tirando de las riendas del caballo hacía la sombra de un árbol, ató las riendas del caballo al árbol de modo que el propio caballo pudiera recostarse si así lo quería y acomodando sus ropas se sentó.

Sirius le había dicho que para hacer aquello, debían de prepararlo antes, con manta para la hierba, y algo para degustar por si les entraba hambre. Pero a ella le gustaba simplemente sentarse allí y ver la naturaleza actuar.

Gracias al precioso día que hacía, y la leve brisa que corría, las hojas del árbol se movían y el agua del lago estaba en calma, exceptuando cuando alguna hoja decidía caer y perturbarla.

Se recriminó el no haberse llevado un libro para leer, pues sería perfecto. Cerró los ojos y se quedó escuchando la brisa y el sonido de las hojas al moverse, podía quedarse dormida. No estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, cuando escuchó unos pasos que se detenían cerca de ella;

—Vaya, alguien ha llegado antes que yo. —abrió los ojos en el acto al escuchar esa voz. Al hacerlo, se encontró con el joven Potter ante ella. Se sorprendió del parecido que tenía con su padre.

En ese instante, se encontraba exactamente igual que el día que había conocido a Lord Gryffindor. Solo que su chaqueta, en lugar de descansar en su hombro, estaba acomodada en su antebrazo.

En la librería, con la tenue luz del lugar, no lo había apreciado tanto, pero allí, con el sol, podía verlo a la perfección y santo dios, vaya si la visión era una alegría para la vista.

Al encontrarse con los ojos del joven Potter, descubrió a Lady Gryffindor en él. Si alguien hubiese predicho a esa pareja, lo que saldría de la fusión de ambos, deberían de haberlo prohibido. Se puso nerviosa al ver que él sonreía y tragó saliva, no quería parecer una maldita idiota.

—Era el lugar más agradable para disfrutar de las vistas, sin recibir el sol. — expuso con tranquilidad, no es que a ella le molestara el sol, como al resto de damas de Londres, al contrario, le encantaba recibir los rayos del sol, pero no deseaba exponer al pobre Orión a semejante calor extra.

Al fijarse en el caballo, lo descubrió recostado a su lado. Sonrió al pobre animal y después volvió a mirar al joven Potter:

—¿Y le importaría compartir la sombra conmigo? —Se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio sin saber qué decir y por qué mentir, intentando localizar a ese joven prepotente del que la habían advertido. Pero allí, solo podía ver a un muchacho de unos veinte años con alguna preocupación y deseoso de encontrar algo de paz.

Asintió a su petición y le señaló el lugar donde podía sentarse. El joven Potter inclinó su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y caminó elegantemente hasta encontrarse bajo la sombra del árbol, lo vio sentarse en la hierba, tal y como ella lo había hecho con anterioridad.

—¿No trajo con usted ninguna manta? — su pregunta hizo al joven Potter mirarla con curiosidad y desconcierto: —Se me informó en su día, que no está bien visto que un caballero y una dama se sienten en la hierba sin algo que proteja sus ropas del verdín que pueda soltar el campo.

Expuso como explicación, el muchacho, miró la hierba y luego a ella:

—Veo que, pese a la advertencia, usted tampoco trajo nada para proteger su elegante vestido. — Hermione se encogió de hombros y reposó su cabeza contra el árbol, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio:

—Ya sigo demasiadas normas, deje que me salte alguna.

La risa divertida del joven Potter la sorprendió, por lo genuina que sonó. Cuando lo miró, se lo encontró mirándola. Se había sentado con una pierna completamente en el suelo y otra doblada, provocando que apoyara en su rodilla su brazo, donde sujetaba su chaqueta.

—Así que no le agradan las normas.

—No es eso, sé que tienen que existir protocolos y ciertas directrices, pero, ¿por qué tienen que existir normas tan exhaustivas sobre como peinarse, vestirse, sentarse en la hierba cuando se decide pasar una tarde tranquila en el campo?, me parecen cosas tan absurdas que no las comprendo.

—Creo que lo único que buscan con eso, es separar un poco a las personas.

—¿Y por qué separarlas?, ¿qué me importa a mí que el mozo de cuadra se siente en la hierba libremente y yo en una manta?, ¿me hace eso mejor persona que él o ella?, no lo creo. Solo me hace más idiota, pues si se me olvida, como hoy, no podría disfrutar de esta sombra tan cómoda y tranquila. Y usted tampoco.

Ambos estamos transgrediendo nuestras enseñanzas, seremos cruelmente castigados.

El tono dramático que utilizó para su última frase, provocó que el joven Potter rompiera a reír con mayor fuerza.

—Será un placer recibir el castigo con usted. Pero no creo que sea mucho, esto es una pequeña falta, nada más. Seremos perdonados, no se preocupe. No obstante, estoy con usted en que existen algunas normas de sociedad que son realmente estúpidas. Por ejemplo, el que usted y yo estemos compartiendo esta agradable charla, bajo la sombra de este árbol sin una carabina que nos acompañe, sería visto como algo indecoroso. Por ello me he puesto en la zona menos visible, pues no deseo empañar su reputación, sin embargo, lo único que ambos estamos haciendo, es hablar simplemente, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

Hermione negó con fastidio;

—A eso me refiero, donde yo nací, esas cosas no se tienen tan en cuenta, es cierto que no hay una diferencia tan grande entre clases, la familia más rica de allí son los Longbottom, pero que yo paseé con Neville, y hablemos del jardín de su abuela, no implica que estemos faltando al protocolo.

Recordar a Neville, le hizo sentir aún mayor nostalgia, no sabía nada de su mejor amigo, quizás al regresar a casa de Sirius, podría escribirle una carta para decirle que en poco tiempo regresaría a casa.

—Dígame de dónde es, porque me encantaría ir, a veces me gustaría poder escapar de este mundo lleno de normas, protocolos y linajes. — la voz de él, le llamó poderosamente la atención, tenía un toque de anhelo tan marcado, que la hizo preguntarse qué podía estar pasándole.

—En cuanto regrese, será un honor recibirlo para que pueda despejarse de lo que le atormenta.

Esas palabras, provocaron una mirada tan anhelante por parte de este, que la hizo desear, poder ofrecerle ya su casa para que pudiera partir en el acto, incluso le dejaría a Orión si hiciera falta para facilitarle las cosas.

Carraspeó y consideró que lo mejor era marcharse ya, Sirius seguramente ya habría descubierto su escapada y debía afrontar una buena bronca.

—Temo concluir esta charla tan amena, pero como muy bien a expuesto hace unos instantes, si alguien nos viera a ambos aquí parados, manteniendo una conversación, podría originar cierto alboroto, además me he escapado y seguramente mi tío me estará buscando para inculcarme ciertos valores.

Al terminar sus palabras, se percató de que él se ponía en pie rápidamente y tras sacudirse un poco el pantalón, agachándose un poco le tendió la mano.

—Permítame que la ayude —Desconcertada, lo miró, Potter, tenía una sonrisa amable y cálida en su rostro, no había rastro de prepotencia o desprecio en sus ojos. Con cuidado alargó su mano y la posó en la de él. En cuanto sus dedos se cerraron sobre su mano, sintió un escalofrío.

Tenía las manos cálidas y cuando hizo fuerza para tirar de ella, descubrió que no le había costado nada ayudarla.

En cuanto estuvo segura y en pie, él soltó su mano, pero no perdió su sonrisa:

—Muchas gracias caballero. — Él volvió a inclinar la cabeza aceptando su agradecimiento.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde se dirige?, quizás pueda acompañarla, y asegurarme de que no sufrirá ningún daño.

Ante sus palabras, se puso nerviosa, se giró para dejar de mirarlo y que no la descubriera, desató las riendas del caballo mientras negaba:

—No es necesario, llegaré rápidamente y no quiero molestarle.

—Pero no sería una molestia, estaría gustoso de acompañarla.

Rápidamente se subió al caballo, mientras Potter se alejaba unos pasos y la observaba;

—Ha sido un placer, Lord Potter, ya nos veremos. —El que dijera su nombre lo sorprendió, pero el verla espolear al caballo pareció sacarlo de su asombro, aunque fue demasiado tarde, pues Orión salió al galope, no obstante, lo escucho decir:

—Pero no me ha dicho ni su nombre.

Y mientras se alejaba a lomos de Orión se mordió el labio inferior, ¿por qué no se atrevía a decirle su nombre o quién era?

Sabía que en cuanto la presentaran en sociedad sería inevitable que él supiera quien era. ¿Deseaba que no se enterase?, pero, ¿por qué?, lo que él pudiera pensar le daba igual. Además, sus padres parecían aceptarla sin reparos, ¿por qué temía que él no lo hiciera?

Ginny, McGonagall y Luna le habían dicho tantas cosas de él, siempre para bien de ella, advirtiéndola de que no era alguien a quien ella debería tratar, pero el chico al que ella había conocido no tenía nada que ver con lo que le habían contado. ¿Podía tener varias caras?

Hasta ahora, su trato había sido simpático porque desconocía quién era ella, sería el mismo cuando eso cambiara.

Por algún motivo, temía descubrirlo.

Mientras ella se alejaba, Harry James Potter, se quedado estático en el mismo lugar, observando como el caballo se alejaba.

Aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar, ¿aquella muchacha se había montado a horcajadas en el caballo?

Rompió a reír alegremente, sin duda aquella muchacha no era como el resto. A la única que había visto en alguna ocasión hacer aquello, era a su propia madre y a Luna. Aunque su mejor amiga, desde que habían empezado a instruirla para su presentación, había dejado de hacerlo.

Era extraño que una muchacha de dieciséis años fuera su mejor amiga, pero Luna era completamente diferente al resto de muchachas de su edad, y las que eran de su edad, digamos que buscaban otra clase de relación con él, por lo que no había encontrado a nadie.

Además, solo se llevaban cuatro años, y cuando se conocieron la pequeña Luna tenía doce años, y lo había recibido con una curiosa pregunta.

Por lo que, a partir de aquel día, cada vez que coincidía con ella en cualquier parte, se perdían y hablaban. Su madre siempre le decía que no podía hacer aquello, que Luna era muy pequeña como para ser su amiga, pero pese a las broncas, nunca les había importado.

Sus padres habían comenzado a decirle que, a partir de este año, ya no se vería mal que ellos se vieran, incluso le habían dejado caer la posibilidad de que Luna fuera su prometida.

Pero cuando se lo comentó a Luna, ambos se habían reído sin parar, pues eran como hermanos, aunque no creía que sus padres lo pudieran comprender.

Delante de Albus, siempre había hecho su papel de Lord bien educado, y prepotente, el que trataba a todos con cierto toque de menosprecio, pero con Luna nunca había sido capaz de aquello.

Albus le había instruido para aquello, y aún no comprendía el motivo, y aunque debía reconocer que utilizaba esa máscara con casi todo el mundo, con Luna no lo hacía. Quizás ella fuese la única que lo conocía realmente, con quien él podía ser él mismo.

Aunque con la misteriosa joven que había conocido en la librería quizás también podría ser él mismo, muy pocas jóvenes miraban los libros como ella lo hacía cuando la vio en la librería por primera vez.

Intrigado, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella para conocerla, no obstante, el intercambio de palabras compartidas, no había sido el suficiente como para descubrir su nombre. Desde aquel día había deseado con todas sus fuerzas volver a verla y poder conversar con ella de nuevo.

Y cosas del destino, tras una charla nada agradable con Albus, donde le advertía que debían verse mañana de nuevo, tras recibir una misiva, se la encontraba.

Consiguiendo que se olvidara por completo de Albus, de sus planes, y de todo lo demás.

Había tardado unos instantes en acercarse a ella, pues al ver que alguien ocupaba su lugar bajo su árbol favorito, se había molestado. Al acercarse, solo deseaba hacer que la persona que allí había se largara.

Pero cuando vio que se trataba de ella se quedó estático y se deleitó con su imagen.

Parecía una ninfa del bosque apoyada en el árbol, con el aire haciendo que su único mechón de cabello libre se moviera a su antojo, y con el caballo echado a sus pies, como si fuera su protector.

El vestido que llevaba, elegante pero sencillo, se amoldaba a su figura, y su falda caía delicadamente sobre la hierba.

Cómo le hubiese gustado secuestrar a un pintor de los que iban a Hyde Park para obligarlo a pintarla y guardar aquella pintura como su mayor tesoro.

Se acercó con cuidado e intentar hacer el menor ruido posible, pues parecía dormida, pero cuando la vio moverse, se decidió por hablarle.

Quizás en esta ocasión tendría mejor suerte, y podría descubrir su nombre.

Pero no había sido el caso, la pequeña ninfa se le había vuelto a escapar sin darle su nombre.

Aunque algo era seguro, fuese quien fuese, no era una muchacha cualquiera y él estaba dispuesto a conseguirla a como diera lugar.

Sonrió con picardía, sin duda, aquella muchacha iba a ser un soplo de aire fresco.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven ¿qué estás maquinando ahijado?

Se giró para encontrarse con Sirius, quien miraba a su alrededor distraído.

—Nada, estaba pensando en algunas cosas, ¿qué haces tú aquí?, tengo entendido que no soportas Hyde Park a estas horas, porque es cuando las damas deciden salir.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua, se quitó el sobrero y lo miró:

—Bueno, hoy estoy buscando precisamente a una dama.

Esas palabras ocasionaron que Harry lo mirara desconcertado:

—¿Tú?, ¿buscando a una dama?, ¿quién ha conseguido llamar tu atención hasta semejante extremo?

Vio como Sirius fruncia el ceño:

—No es lo que imaginas, estoy buscando a mi problemática sobrina.

Harry asintió, sí, había escuchado hablar de la problemática sobrina de Sirius, Luna y Ronald le habían hablado de ella.

Luna decía que era una muchacha muy divertida y que deseaba que fueran buenas amigas, aunque decía que era muy cerrada y seria, tenía entendido que solo deseaba largarse de Londres, pero Sirius había hecho una apuesta con ella, o algo así.

Por otra parte, Ronald, había quedado prendado de la muchacha, decía que era una hermosa muchacha de ojos ámbar y sonrisa encantadora.

No obstante, también había escuchado a sus padres hablar de la muchacha y sobre todo de sus orígenes.

El que fuera la hija de Jane Riddle, iba a ser una barrera para la muchacha, aunque conociendo a Ronald, eso le importaría poco.

Su mejor amigo tenía mejor suerte que él en ese aspecto. Él no podía elegir tan a la ligera, aunque siendo sobrina de un marqués no creía que lo de Jane Riddle pudiera pesar tanto, ¿verdad?, quería creer que así era, para que de verdad Ronald pudiera plantearse casarse con ella llegado el momento.

Él era muy consciente, de que si se enamoraba haría lo imposible por la mujer a la que amase. Sus padres siempre le habían inculcado la creencia en un amor verdadero y único. Ojalá él pudiera disfrutar de eso algún día.

Miró el lugar por el que se había alejado la muchacha, y decidió que cuando tuviera un momento libre, intentaría averiguar quién era ella.

—¿Tú no la habrás visto verdad? —miró a Sirius y se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo decírtelo, recuerda que, aunque ya lleva un tiempo aquí, aún no la conozco. No hemos coincidido.

—Cierto, ¿qué tal las charlas con Albus?, tu padre me ha dicho que últimamente no te deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

—No sería tan difícil soportarlo, si me dijera de una vez qué desea de mí. Pero solo habla y habla, que si de poderes políticos, de la iglesia, de las influencias de este o de otro. Me trae la cabeza loca, y sinceramente, hoy estuve a punto de decirle que ya no regresaré, pero llegó un mensajero y me pidió que volviese mañana sin falta.

Si esto sigue así, mañana dejaré algunos puntos en claro. Ya no soy un niño, no puede seguir tratándome como tal.

—Esperemos que se le pase esta nueva fase y te deje algo de libertad para disfrutar de la temporada.

Harry lo miró fastidiado:

—¿En serio?, ¿qué crees que disfruto de esos bailes?, estoy cansado de conocer muchachas casaderas y a sus insoportables madres. Todos están a la caza, sino fuera porque me obliga mi madre, te aseguro que no asistiría ni a la mitad de esos acontecimientos.

—Recuerdo cuando no dejaban de acercarse las mujeres casaderas, y no me parece que sea tan horrible. Además, las muchachas de esta temporada no están nada mal.

—No lo entiendes Sirius. No digo que sean feas, considero que todas las mujeres tienen su propio valor, pero yo no busco esposa, al menos de momento, prefiero disfrutar un poco de mi vida antes, quiero seguir con mis estudios y plantearme más tarde todo este asunto. Es agobiante que una tras otra, vengan a presentarse ante mí con el mismo propósito.

Y estoy seguro de que a más de la mitad de esas muchachas no les gusto, pero sus madres, les insisten hasta el cansancio. Solo por el título de mis padres, por estar emparentados con Lord Gryffindor.

¿Sabes lo irritante que es que ninguna muchacha venga porque realmente esté interesada en mí?

—Luna parece no tener en cuenta nada de eso y este año será presentada en sociedad, con la edad perfecta para que ambos podáis plantearos un futuro juntos.

Harry chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se llevó una mano hasta su cabello y se lo echó para atrás, consiguiendo que quedara aún más despeinado de lo que ya estaba.

—Luna y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación, es evidente que ninguno nos cree. Luna es como una hermana pequeña.

Sirius se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, le dio un pequeño apretón;

—Ya llegará la indicada. Yo tengo que marcharme, tengo que encontrar a mi sobrina y pensar en cómo voy a conseguir que entre en razón.

—¿Qué es eso que he oído sobre una apuesta? —Sirius cambió su semblante a uno más serio al escuchar su pregunta.

—No es una apuesta, bueno al menos no con ella, lo que tu padre y Remus han sacado de todo esto sí que lo es. Mi sobrina se negaba a quedarse aquí y quiere regresar a su casa a toda costa, para conseguir que se quedara llegué a un acuerdo con ella.

Le dije que se quedara conmigo nueve semanas, que si en ese espacio de tiempo, ella no había cambiado de opinión, dejaría que regresara y me encargaría de que tuviera todo lo necesario allí de donde es.

La única condición que le puse, fue que tenía que acatar todas las enseñanzas de protocolo, baile y demás sandeces y asistir al primer baile de la temporada, ser presentada en sociedad.

Ella aceptó mis términos y tras esto, tu padre y Remus iniciaron una porra en la que apostaban si ella se quedaría o se iría tras el baile.

—¿Y cuál crees que sea el resultado?

—Yo aposté porque se quedaría, y deseo que lo haga, confieso que estas semanas con ella, han sido un soplo de vida para mi hogar, ¿puedes creer que el primer día desmontó toda la biblioteca?, desde que está en casa, siempre hay alguien de visita, y puedo hablar con ella de diferentes temas, cosas que a Bella nunca le han importado, pero de las que ella siempre ha oído hablar debido a su padre.

No obstante, ella no piensa igual, ya me ha dejado en claro que le falta muy poco para largarse de aquí.

Harry se sintió mal ñor Sirius, quizás él podría ayudar a su padrino de alguna manera.

—No sé si podré servir de algo, pero para cualquier cosa aquí me tienes. Quizás ella solo necesita algo que la motive para quedarse. ¿Has hablado con mi madre sobre este tema?

—Sí, claro que lo hice, y ella está deseando dar con algo que haga que ella se queda, en estos días se ha ganado el cariño de todos los que la han conocido, es cierto que todos son amigos de la familia, pero temo el día del baile. No soy estúpido y ya han comenzado las habladurías sobre ella.

Muchos están deseando que llegue el día del baile para verla y crucificarla, solo deseo que ella sepa sobrellevarlo.

—Por lo poco que me han contado de ella, no parece ser de las que se rinden, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Debo marcharme, tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar.

—Perfecto, a ver si es posible que conozca a mi sobrina antes del baile.

Él asintió y tras despedirse se alejó, deseaba que a Sirius le salieran bien las cosas, era evidente que su sobrina le importaba mucho, y solo quería lo mejor para su padrino.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos, y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, al menos a aquellos que os tomáis la molestia de dejarlos.

Es la única forma de que sepamos nosotros si os gusta o no la historia.

Agradeceros muchísimo a todos los que me seguís leyendo pese a todo y desde hace tantos años.

Muchísimas gracias y deseo que todos estéis bien y que llevéis la cuarentena lo mejor posible.

Yo, como veis estoy aprovechando para escribir.

Nos vemos en le próximo capítulo, ya me diréis que os parece 😉

**4:**

Los Potter eran una familia de lo más peculiar, cualquiera que no los conociera, jamás diría que estaban emparentados con el mismísimo rey.

Pues eran personas buenas, que no se preocupaban por títulos ni les importaban las diferentes escalas sociales.

Daba igual que ellos fuesen los Duques de Gryffindor o que fuesen los cuartos en la línea sucesoria al trono. Ellos jamás le habían dado importancia a ese tipo de situaciones, aunque debieron de percatarse con anterioridad de que su posición exigiría ciertos protocolos, y quizás, solo entonces, habrían estado preparados para lo que les esperaba.

Lilian Potter, pese a no intentarlo, era amada por cualquiera que la conociera, no de manera romántica, vamos a explicarnos, pues solo tres hombres de esta historia perdieron la cabeza en su día por dicha dama, tres grandes amigos, y solo dos siguen en la actualidad enamorados de dicha mujer.

No, a Lily se la quería por su sonrisa y calidez, por su dedicación a ayudar a todo el que lo precisase, y por ello se había convertido en la favorita del pueblo, incluido el mismísimo rey.

Albus, quien apreciaba a Lilian como si se tratase de su propia hija.

Que no lo era, pero no quitaba que la conociese desde niña y la amase como tal.

El hombre que al fin se ganó el corazón de dicha mujer, resultó ser James Potter, un joven Lord que había hecho infinidad de locuras para conquistar a la joven, siempre acompañado de su fiel y mejor amigo, el Marques Black.

Quien pese a amar a Lilian en secreto, se había desvivido porque su mejor amigo consiguiera a la mujer de sus sueños. Verlos juntos, le dolía, pero a la par lo hacía feliz, y cuando nació su ahijado, Lord Black, reafirmó su juramento de jamás decirle nada a ninguno de los implicados.

Quizás, ese secreto, fue lo que le llevó a darle a su sobrina el consejo que haría vibrar los cimientos de toda la monarquía.

Aquellas famosas palabras "_Un consejo, si te enamoras nunca abandones, por muy difícil que pueda parecerte conseguir lo que deseas, sino, te puedo asegurar que lo lamentaras el resto de tu vida._"

¡Ay si él hubiera sabido lo que implicaría!

El día había amanecido como cualquier otro, se había levantado, y con ayuda de su doncella, se había vestido, al bajar las escaleras, para desayunar, se encontró con que Sirius no estaba solo.

Los Potter volvían a estar de visita.

Lady Potter, tardó escasos segundos en salir a su encuentro con su radiante sonrisa.

—Ya sabemos la lista completa de las señoritas que serán presentadas en sociedad este año. Imagino que McGonagall ya te habrá hablado de que el primer baile de la temporada es todo un acontecimiento pues es el ideal para presentar a todas las muchachas casaderas.

Bien, este año, el primer baile y el que dará por iniciada la temporada es el de Sirius y yo ya sé quiénes serán las presentadas este año. La única sorpresa has sido tu.

Por otra parte, también tengo el calendario de los próximos eventos de la temporada. —Hermione, se vio completamente absorbida por Lady Potter, quien la llevó aparte de los hombres y comenzó a decir el calendario de las próximas semanas. Suspiró cansada de todo aquello.

—Lady Potter, no es por ser descortés, pero no preciso que me diga todo esto. —Lady Potter la miró unos instantes en silencio y sonrió:

—¿Sigues convencida de partir tras el baile de presentación?, No sé si comprendes lo que tus acciones pueden conllevar, ¿acaso no ha sido Sirius un buen anfitrión?, ¿te ha tratado mal?, no me creo que no te hayas percatado de lo mucho que te aprecia. — ella apartó la mirada de Lady Potter y sus ojos acusadores:

—Sigue sin ser mi hogar, usted no lo puede comprender. Todo lo tengo allí, mis amigos, mi hogar, mi padre … —Lady Potter cogió sus manos entre las suyas.

—Creí que aquí también habías conseguido hacer amigos. Los Lovegood, Los Weasley, incluso nosotros. ¿Tan malos te parecemos?

—No es eso Lady Potter. —se soltó del agarre de esta y se puso en pie. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala. —Aquí todo se rige por normas y protocolos. No me gustan todas estas cosas, a mí me gusta ser libre, poder efectuar las tareas que yo desee sin ser señalada.

Montar como me guste sin temor al qué dirán. ¿No lo entiende?, Hasta hace unas semanas, nadie se fijaba en mí, ni en mi forma de hacer o decir las cosas. Ahora hasta una pequeña mancha en mi vestido puede significar un estigma.

No quiero vivir así.

—No me creo que de donde usted proviene no existiera un protocolo Lady Granger.

—Sí existía, pero no tan riguroso y tan malditamente opresor. Allí podía cabalgar a Orión como yo quisiera sin que nadie me señalara, podía correr con él pese a que el aire hiciera que mi vestido se levantara, que no por ello era una paria. Allí, ser Lady Granger no significaba nada malo.

Eso último lo dijo con orgullo y Lady Potter sonrió:

—¿Y por qué aquí sí?, ¿Es eso lo que teme?, ¿Que todos la señalen? —Lady Potter se puso de pie y camino hasta ella, cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos:

—Eres fuerte Hermione, y esa fuerza es lo que te hará destacar. Si quieren que ser Lady Granger aquí signifique algo malo, hágales ver que no es así. Vaya a ese baile con la cabeza bien alta. Eres encantadora pequeña, demuestra a todos que también eres fuerte y que puedes con todo esto y más. Gánate el respeto que mereces.

Ninguno tendríamos que cargar con los pecados de los demás, y mucho menos tienes que cargar con lo que tu madre hizo en el pasado. Y que conste, que yo no critico a Jane, creo que hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer. Y por esa creencia, te pido que reconsideres el quedarte, demuestra a todo el mundo que eres digna sobrina de Sirius.

La sonrisa encantadora de Lady Potter le influyó fuerzas, estaba aterrada ante la idea del baile, pero más aún ante la idea de quedarse.

Lady Potter podía decirle lo que quisiera, pero ya había escuchado a muchos hablar de su madre y no podía obviar el hecho de que eso no podía borrarlo. Y pese a lo que Lady Potter acababa de decirle, sabía que jamás la admitirían del todo.

Además, echaba mucho de menos Hogsmeade y a su gente. Quería sentirse libre, pero no podía negar, que en casa de Sirius se sentía querida y a gusto.

Sirius era como el hermano mayor que jamás había tenido, la irritaba y la hacía reír igual que uno.

Quería hacerle un regalo de despedida, pero no se había atrevido a decírselo a nadie y con Lady Potter allí, mirándola con tanto cariño e infundiéndole tanto apoyo declaró:

—Quiero hacerle un presente a Sirius, para disculparme por algo que sucedió ayer, pero no sé qué regalarle después de todo. Creo que no le conozco. —Lady Potter soltó su rostro y sin perder su sonrisa asintió:

—Muy bien, hoy nos iremos de compras, así puedo seguir contándote lo que nos espera esta temporada.

Vio guiñarle un ojo convencida de que ella se quedaría y suspiró. Irse iba a ser más difícil de lo que ella creía, pero no había nada que la motivara para quedarse. Sí tenía nuevos amigos, estaba Sirius, pero no era suficiente.

Ambas partieron bajo la atenta mirada de Lord Potter y Sirius, quien la despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Era evidente que seguía enfadado con ella.

Debía admitir que era culpa suya, se había pasado mucho la noche anterior cuando Sirius regresó a casa muy preocupado porque no la había encontrado en Hyde Park.

Cuando la vio en la sala, sentada tranquilamente leyendo un libro, Sirius se había acercado a ella furioso y la había obligado a ponerse en pie y encararlo.

Le había echado en cara el haberse escapado en la tarde de casa y el haber ocasionado que se preocupase por ella. La discusión había llegado a ser tan fuerte que ambos se habían dicho cosas demasiado hirientes.

Ella le había dicho que odiaba su casa, sus normas y todo lo que tenía que ver con él, y que deseaba desesperadamente que todo llegara a su fin.

Sirius le había dicho que él estaba muy tranquilo antes de que ella llegara y que no había pedido tal responsabilidad y que ojalá nunca hubiese firmado aquellos papeles.

Harry James Potter, el futuro Lord Potter. El Duque de Gryffindor.

Antes, cuando era más pequeño, se sentía orgulloso de saber que esos títulos podían pertenecerle en un futuro, hacía tres semanas, había comprendido que eran títulos con una pesada carga, una que él había esperado eludir.

El día después de ver a Sirius en Hyde Park, Albus había requerido su presencia y cuando él llamaba, no existía el no.

Había pensado que sería otra aburrida sesión de protocolo, además de información valiosa, sobre con quién debía relacionarse o con quién no. Estaba agotado de toda esa parafernalia y deseoso de decirle que ya no asistiría a más reuniones estúpidas.

No obstante, su sorpresa había sido mayúscula cuando no solo lo había convocado a él, sino que sus padres también. Eso le preocupó y con motivos.

—¿Estás listo Harry?

La voz de su madre lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, esa noche se celebraba el baile de Sirius en su honor y él aprovecharía para presentar a su famosa sobrina en sociedad.

—¿Tengo que asistir? —su madre lo miró con severidad.

—Sirius ha trabajado muy duro por esto, no serás tú quien se lo arruine. Además, sabes perfectamente que de ahora en adelante esto no es solo protocolo para ti, se tratará de un deber.

—No me lo recuerdes. —rumió furioso. Su vida se había convertido en un infierno.

—Harry, sé que esto no es lo que hubieses querido, pero es tu deber y como tal has de asumirlo.

—¿Podré seguir frecuentando a mis amistades?, ¿o eso también tendré que cambiarlo?

—Quizás deberás comportante un poco más distante, pero no encuentro un motivo para no frecuentarlos. Aunque sí que tendrás que guardar ciertas distancias con algunas personas me temo.

—Madre, no quiero ser como los Malfoy. —recriminó furioso.

Su madre suspiró:

—No tienes que llegar a semejantes extremos Harry, pero sí convendría que te relacionaras más con Draco. Él puede suponer un gran apoyo.

Su madre se alejó un paso de él, al ver su furiosa mirada, Draco Malfoy era un maldito aristócrata, que se tomaba su título y puesto demasiado a pecho. Consideraba a los Weasley personas de baja alcurnia, y eso que en riqueza se le podían comparar, pero no contaban con un título como el de ellos. Si bien su trato siempre había sido frío con ellos, debía reconocer que Draco tenía algunos momentos en los que no se parecía a su padre Lucius.

Con quien tratar era un suplicio aún mayor.

Él consideraba que ser casi de la realeza era lo mismo que pertenecer a ella por completo, lo que le hacía tratar a todo el mundo con desprecio y humillar a todo aquel que tuviera una posición menor a la de él.

Cada vez que coincidían, Lucius no perdía oportunidad para enumerar todos sus defectos y lo que él creía que debía mejorar para cuando consiguiera su futuro título.

Tachaba a sus padres de irresponsables y los intentaba humillar en cada reunión a la que asistían, aunque siempre terminaba escaldado en sus intentos.

—Por cierto, esta fiesta es algo especial para Sirius. Hoy presentará a su sobrina. —Harry se percató de que el tono de voz de su madre había cambiado radicalmente a uno de precaución y un toque de ¿culpa?, ¿Qué podía pasarle a su madre? Tenía entendido que la sobrina de Sirius le caía bien, ¿por qué estaba así? —Nuestro propósito inicial, era demostrar ante todos, que la aceptamos entre nuestras amistades y que valoraremos el trato que se le dé.

Enseguida notó que algo no andaba bien, cuando su madre suspiró y posó sus ojos en él supo enseguida que sus siguientes palabras no le iban a sentar bien.

—Harry, no puedes bailar con ella. Ha ser posible, intenta no cruzártela esta noche.

Esa petición lo descolocó por completo:

—Hemos hablado con los Weasley y los Lovegood, ellos mostrarán su apoyo a Lady Granger, e incluso tu padre hará notar que nosotros la apoyamos, pero tú hijo, mantente fuera de esto. Sé lo difícil que es para ti hacer que nada te importa en algunas ocasiones, pero hoy debe ser uno de esos días. Si podemos evitar un encuentro entre vosotros esta noche, quizás ella se gane un lugar en la alta sociedad sin problemas.

—No comprendo a qué viene esta tontería. ¿Por qué tengo que mantenerme alejado de Lady Granger?, Aún no la conozco, pero no creo que suponga un problema para ella que yo le ha… —se detuvo en mitad de su frase. Mierda, él no podía dirigirle la palabra, la madre de esa muchacha Jane Riddle, había desprestigiado a uno de los duques, y él tenía que mantenerse fiel al maldito protocolo. —Joder, Sirius no va a perdonarme si… —su madre se acercó a él y le cogió por los hombros para que la mirase:

—Sirius lo comprenderá, yo hablaré con él, y tu padre también. Recuerda que has de llegar junto con Albus hoy, intentaremos hacer todas nuestras muestras de apoyo antes de vuestra llegada, para que no haya ningún problema.

Él asintió sintiéndose de nuevo como un maldito instrumento.

—Debes salir ya, nosotros no tardaremos en partir a casa de Sirius. Nos vemos en unas horas hijo. Sé que todo esto es abrumador y ha sido toda una sorpresa, pero comprende que es parte de nuestro deber.

Simplemente asintió a sus palabras y la vio salir de su habitación. Él miró una vez más por la ventana de la sala y se sorprendió al ver a Lord Remus Lupin paseando por la acera de enfrente junto a la joven que semanas atrás había conocido en la librería y con la que había conversado en Hyde Park.

Se planteó salir de casa y cruzarse con ellos como quién no quiere la cosa, para poder descubrir al fin el nombre de la joven.

Pero se lo pensó mejor, ahora que sabía que Remus la conocía, podría preguntarle en la noche quién era la misteriosa joven.

Desde su ventana pudo ver como ella se soltaba del agarre del brazo de Remus y dando unos saltitos adelantándose en el paso.

Al hacer aquello, el sombrero que cubría su melena cayó, y cuándo se giró a mirar a Remus, una sonrisa brillaba en el rostro de la joven.

Parecía feliz por algo, ojalá él pudiera sonreír de aquella manera tan real.

Remus por su parte la miraba con cariño y contaba con una triste sonrisa en su rostro, como si lamentara la alegría de la joven.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocer el motivo que alegraba tanto a una y entristecía a su vez a otro.

Los vio retomar el camino y seguir su paseo, alejándose mientras conversaban.

El resto de su tarde fue simple y aburrida, tuvo que arreglarse para la dichosa fiesta y partir donde Albus, cuando llegó este lo esperaba con todo listo para su partida. Ambos subieron en el carruaje real, la esposa de Albus, había muerto hacía unos cuantos años, y él no había vuelto a pensar en casarse.

Toda la comitiva real abandonó el palacio para dirigirse a casa del marqués Lord Sirius Black. Quizás si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, y si el motivo de la fiesta no fuera justamente Harry, Albus ni se habría molestado en asistir, pero la fiesta de Sirius, se había convertido en un acontecimiento mucho más importante de lo que él podría llegar a imaginarse.

Tal y como su madre le había asegurado, la fiesta ya había comenzado cuando llegaron a la mansión Black, aunque no pasó desapercibida, ir con Albus a cualquier parte, te aseguraba recibir atención no deseada instantánea.

Tras todos los saludos de rigor y toda la parafernalia y teatro derivados de su posición, Harry al fin se sintió libre de poder coger una copa y beber algo tranquilamente.

Enseguida se percató de que Luna y Ginny habían llamado la atención de casi todos los asistentes. Ambas jóvenes brillaban y varios caballeros parecían decididos a llamar la atención de ambas.

—¿Quién iba a decirnos que aquella revoltosa iba a transformarse en una joven tan llamativa? —La voz de Draco Malfoy lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al verlo, se encontró con un joven bien parecido, de su edad, de cabello rubio platino, siempre bien peinado hacía atrás y ojos grises, Harry debía reconocer que no mostraban ni mucho menos la frialdad que Lucius Malfoy dejaba entrever.

—Lady Lovegood siempre ha llamado mucho la atención, incluso cuando era pequeña. —declaró quitándole importancia. Draco lo observó por unos instantes y se encogió de hombros:

—Bien, todos conocemos tu devoción por la pequeña Lovegood, pero en realidad me refería a Lady Weasley. —semejante revelación lo sorprendió gratamente.

—Me sorprendes Malfoy. —

—No entiendo el motivo, solo he remarcado lo evidente. Lady Weasley se ha convertido en una hermosa muchacha a quien merece la pena tener en cuenta.

—Eso parece, y por lo que puedo observar, no eres el único que se ha dado cuenta de ello. ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en comenzar las proposiciones de matrimonio?

Draco Malfoy se llevó la copa hasta sus labios y bebió sin apartar su mirada de Lady Weasley:

—Imagino que mañana el señor Weasley contará con bastantes invitados. —fue su respuesta. Harry asintió y se fijó en ambas jóvenes. Ambas habían sido solicitadas para un baile.

—Creo que sería mejor acercarme para pedirle a Luna el próximo baile, si no, no creo que tenga posibilidad de hablar con ella en toda la noche.

—Te acompaño. —ambos caminaron por la sala de forma tranquila, sin hacer ver sus intenciones. Al llegar al lugar donde se esperaba que concluyera el baile esperaron en silencio. En cuanto el baile concluyó, Harry se sorprendió al ver que Ronald se acercaba a ellos.

Al llegar, comprobó que una joven iba colgada de su brazo, al principio no la reconoció. Pero cuando ella reparó en él, enseguida reconoció esos ojos y aquella sonrisa.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al percatarse de que se trataba de la misteriosa joven que tanto había deseado conocer. Así que también había sido hoy presentada en sociedad, eso implicaba que podría visitarla sin problemas una vez acabase aquella noche.

—Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy, déjeme que les presente a esta encantadora joven. —Harry sintió como Draco se tensaba y al fijarse en su expresión enseguida notó algo extraño.

—Joven Lord Potter, qué gusto encontrarlo por aquí. —enseguida odió que Lord Finnigan se acercara a saludarlo precisamente en aquel momento. No pudo evitar saludarlo, pero sin perderse detalle de como Ronald entablaba una conversación algo rígida con Draco, sin duda, a él tampoco le había gustado nada, que Harry se encontrara con Draco y si le había hablado al rubio, era exclusivamente porque se encontraba con Harry, sino, jamás se hubiese acercado a este.

Sin embargo, Draco, que no había intercambiado ni tres palabras en el pasado con Ronald, esta vez parecía decidido a soportarlo, algo que lo sorprendió.

Mientras Finnigan seguía con su palabrería, se tensó al escuchar que Ronald decía:

—Entonces permita que le presente a mi acompañante. La exquisita Lady Granger. —Evitó que su rostro mostrara ninguna emoción, es más incluso pudo controlar su cuerpo para que Lord Finnigan no se percatara de que acababan de dejarlo completamente noqueado.

Escuchó un poco más las palabras de Lord Finnigan y tras un tiempo respetable declaró:

—Lamento tener que interrumpirlo milord, pero mi padre me reclama. —Hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y se dispuso a alejarse. No obstante Ronald se percató y antes de que pudiera evitarlo lo agarró del brazo:

—Hey Harry, espera, quiero presentarte a …—

—Lo lamento Weasley, pero no tengo tiempo para que me presentes a gente insignificante. —tarde se percató de que Ronald no era el único que estaba escuchando sus palabras.

Pero estaba furioso.

Ronald lo soltó en el acto y él prefirió no mirar a su amigo y se alejó de allí como el Duque que era. Caminando seguro y frio.

Maldita fuera Lady Granger. Ella siempre se había comportado como si fuese alguien de categoría y con un título de importancia, ¡Mierda!

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan furioso con ella.

La volvió a ver en dos ocasiones, y trató por todos los medios de ignorarla, no obstante, le estaba constando bastante por lo que prefirió alejarse del gran salón y buscó un poco de soledad, ¿es que no podía ser cualquier otra maldita persona?

Hermione estaba furiosa, había intentado por todos los medios contenerse, pero no podía aguantarse.

¿Quién se creía que era?, Vale que era un Duque, pero no era quien para tratarla así.

Tras sus palabras, los murmullos, que, si bien la habían acompañado durante toda la noche, se habían hecho más notorios. Y lo peor, es que no creía que fuera porque hubiesen aumentado, no.

El motivo era, que antes de la llegada de él, no habían importado.

Maldito arrogante. Antes de que él llegara, todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor daba igual, pero sus palabras, esas lo habían cambiado todo.

Se alejó de la recepción, necesitaba despejarse e intentar olvidarse de que el arrogante y despreciable Duque de Gryffindor, parecía ignorarla.

Tras sus palabras a Ronald Weasley, se lo había cruzado en otras dos ocasiones, y para su sorpresa, no había detectado ninguna emoción por parte de él. Como si ella realmente no importase en lo más mínimo.

¿Dónde había quedado el muchacho simpático y compresivo de sus otros encuentros?

Al llegar a la sala privada se quedó estática. Allí estaba él, apoyado contra una mesa, dándole la espalda.

Toda la furia que había estado conteniendo estalló de golpe:

—¿Cómo se atreve?, ¿Quién se cree que es? — y el frio duque se giró a mirarla.

Y en esta ocasión, sí que había un sentimiento reflejado en sus verdes ojos jade.

El duque estaba furioso.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste quien eras? —recriminó él molesto.

—¿Importa? —objetó ella. Y se sorprendió cuando él golpeó la mesa con el puño:

—Sí, maldita sea. Sí que importa. —Hermione se sorprendió al ver lo molesto que estaba, ella se acercó a él igual de furiosa:

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por ser la hija de Jane Riddle?, ¿Por qué mi padre no es un duque?, ¿Por qué no tengo un título? Dígame Su Gracia, ¿qué es lo que más le molesta?

—Todo, todo es importante. Lo hiciste a propósito. —Que la acusara de aquello la enfadó aún más, ¿cómo se atrevía? —¿Qué querías conseguir? Porque déjame que te deje en claro que no vas a conseguirlo.

Hermione se sintió frustrada, ¿cómo había podido estar tan ciega?, No había querido creer lo que todos le habían advertido. Había preferido guiarse por su propio instinto y por sus encuentros pasados, y sin embargo allí estaba, siendo humillada por él.

Recibiendo su desdén y su desprecio.

Sin comprenderse a sí misma, y muy dolida, acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo beso.

Una descarga eléctrica la recorrió en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él. Más aún cuando él respondió al beso de forma furiosa. Antes de darse cuenta, él la empujó lejos.

Haciendo que se sintiera aún peor.

—Ya está claro su juego señorita. Pero le daré un consejo. Vuelva al lugar al que pertenece, aquí no hay nada para usted y quedarse solo significará la ruina para Sirius.

Esas palabras la aturdieron y aún algo confundida declaró:

—Lo disfruté. —Esas palabras desconcertaron al duque quien rápidamente se recuperó y declaró:

—Por supuesto que lo hizo, pero al menos que desees convertirte en mi amante, me temo que no obtendrás nada mejor. Aunque debo admitir que sí que serías una buena amante.

Sorprendida abrió la boca para decir algo, no obstante, no fue capaz de articular palabra, él pasó por su lado, se detuvo y le susurró al oído: —Haría muy bien en recordar su nivel.

Y la dejó sola.

Había sido una locura, algo sin pensar, simplemente se había dejado llevar, ni siquiera comprendía por qué acababa de hacer aquello.

Sin embargo, hacerlo la había hecho sentir viva, definitivamente Londres y su sociedad no eran para ella.

En cuanto la fiesta terminó y ella se hubo cambiado de ropa, bajó a buscar a Sirius.

Lo encontró en su estudio acompañado de Lord Remus Lupin.

—Lady Granger, espero que haya disfrutado de su presentación en la alta sociedad. —declaró Lord Lupin galante, ofreciéndole que se sentara en una silla a su lado.

Ella hizo una inclinación de respeto hacía él y gustosa se acercó, aunque no tomó asiento.

—Ha sido una fiesta increíble, muchas gracias por todas las molestias que se ha tomado por mi Lord Black. —no se atrevía a volver a tratarlo con la misma familiaridad de los días atrás, pues aún no había encontrado el momento perfecto para entregarle el regalo que le había comprado y mucho menos para disculparse. Y no creía que ante Lord Remus fuera el momento indicado.

—No ha sido nada, Lord Lupin y yo estamos ultimando los detalles de tu regreso a Hogsmeade, solo tienes que decirnos el día que deseas partir. — esas palabras provocaron en ella una reacción completamente inesperada.

No quería partir, no quería regresar y no volver a ver a Sirius y el resto. Pero más importante, tenía que hacer que el Duque de Gryffindor se tragara sus miserables palabras, y conseguiría que cayera de rodillas a sus pies.

—En realidad, venia precisamente a hablar con usted de ese tema. —Enseguida notó la decepción en el rostro de Sirius y supo que sus palabras iban a significar un mundo para él.

—Usted dirá Lady Granger. —su voz era monótona, carente de sentimiento, enseguida se percató de que sin duda a todos los caballeros se les debía haber inculcado desde niños el no mostrar ante nadie sus verdaderas emociones. Era una suerte que en el poco tiempo que habían convivido juntos, ella hubiese aprendido a leerlo.

—Necesito que mañana llame a Lady McGonagall y le pida que concierte una cita con Madame Maxime, creo que voy a precisar de más vestidos. Lady Potter me estuvo informando de la apretada agenda que vamos a tener esta temporada y no creo que tenga suficientes prendas para todos esos actos. —se dejó caer con fastidio en la butaca que Lord Lupin le había mostrador con anterioridad y como quien no quiere la cosa añadió: —¿Por qué es obligatorio presentarse a los actos más destacados siempre con diferentes trajes?, en mi opinión creo que eso es una completa tontería.

Miro a Sirius de reojo, quien aún parecía no comprender lo que le estaba diciendo, pero fue Lord Lupin quien declaró entusiasmado:

—¿Quiere eso decir que va a quedarse Lady Granger? — ella se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al hecho:

—Bueno, sería un poco complicado venir desde Hogsmeade a cada evento al que he sido invitada así que… — pero no pudo concluir la frase, pues Sirius pareció comprender lo que estaba diciendo y había corrido hasta donde ella se encontraba y tiró de sus manos:

—¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿Te quedarás? —Ella asintió y la sonrisa que él le dedicó, la hizo sonreír también, sin duda había hecho lo correcto.

Para su sorpresa, Sirius no pudo contenerse y tirando de ella, la abrazó con fuerza y la alzó, haciéndola girar.

—No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. Esto tenemos que celebrarlo. Escribiré hoy mismo a Lady McGonagall y …—

—Son las dos de la mañana, es evidente que no mandarás ninguna nota a Lady McGonagall a estas horas, será mejor dejarlo para mañana. Lo que me recuerda, que yo mismo he de ir a descansar. Me alegro enormemente de que se quede con nosotros Lady Granger, y me encantará poder verla más a menudo. —Lord Lupin besó su mano y después de eso, se despidió de Sirius y se fue.

—Es realmente tarde, no em había dado cuenta, será mejor que tú también vayas a descansar. —había desaparecido el usted y las formalidades, eso la alegró enormemente. Ella asintió a sus palabras, la verdad es que estaba cansada también, y creía que lo mejor era ir a dormir y pensar al día siguiente con tranquilidad, cómo debía actuar con el joven Duque. Antes de salir de la sala, Sirius declaró: —¿Puedo saber qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Quiero darme la oportunidad de disfrutar de tu compañía y del resto. Creo que os merecéis más de lo que os he dado, además, quiero demostrarles a todos que soy mucho más de los que vieron hoy. Les demostraré que están equivocados.

Sirius la contempló con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro:

—Esa es mi sobrina. Buenas noches Hermione —y se sintió feliz, porque Sirius volvía a ser el mismo con ella.

Subió a su cuarto y al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrarse un paquete en su cama. Se acercó y encima descubrió una nota.

"_Decidas lo que decidas, aquí siempre serás bien recibida. Perdona por lo del otro día. Está claro que compartimos algo más que la sangre. Tenemos el mismo carácter explosivo._

_Lord Sirius Black"_

Al abrir el paquete, sonrió, se trataba de uno de los libros que había estado viendo con Lady Potter en la mañana, se había quedado con las ganas de comprárselo y sin duda, ella se lo había comentado a Sirius.

Sin duda, sí que se parecían más de lo que en un principio creía.

Ella le había dejado sus disculpas y regalo en la cama de él antes de bajar a hablar sobre su decisión de quedarse.


End file.
